


The Reader

by Oneredshoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneredshoe/pseuds/Oneredshoe
Summary: Following the war, Hermione Granger’s life has not settled down as she thought it would. She has not faced her parents yet, they are still in Australia and do not know she exists. The relationship she waited so patiently for with Ron is nothing like she expected it to be. It all comes to a head when a recovering Severus Snape is returned to Hogwarts from St. Mungos, and she finds a very different man than she thought she knew.





	1. Keeping Busy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither own nor own anything from this story. My plot is my own but the world of Harry Potter is the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Hello again. This story is mostly written, and it will not be longer than perhaps ten chapters, so a moderate sized offering. Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her wonderful work with my spelling and grammar, and also thank you to jenniferlyncobb for her encouragement with this story. I will be posting this story here and on fanfiction.net, but I do not think there will be any need for a rating change between the sites, it is firmly an M rated story._

* * *

Keeping busy, that was the key; Hermione Granger was certain of that. She was so glad that the war was over and that they were now free, but she had thought that life would settle quicker than this. She was living at Grimmauld Place with her friends Harry, Ginny and Ron, and splitting her time between catch-up studies in preparation for when the next sitting of NEWT examinations took place, and helping in the Hogwarts library and the infirmary.

She should have been happy—ecstatic actually—they were no longer running for their lives, Ron had finally committed to her, and Harry and Ginny were a couple. Life should be good, only it wasn’t. It had merely settled into a hollow imitation of what she thought it should be.

There were shadows constantly chasing her. She suspected that part of the problem was the stain of dark magic in the Black residence, but nothing seemed right. Her parents were in Australia and didn’t know that she existed, Ron was drinking too heavily and she was already uncertain that they belonged together. There was something important missing, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. All of this was not even mentioning that she couldn’t bring herself to unpack her little beaded bag, or that they were mourning the loss of so many people.

She concentrated for a moment on the boiling disquiet in her stomach that told her something was missing. Missing may not have been the correct word… perhaps not right, but she didn’t know what. It was a little like that feeling that something was going on but it was escaping her grasp to fathom what. 

Her current hypothesis of the situation was that she knew she was settling into the next phase of her life, and the strange closed-off feeling in her throat must be the dust she was constantly inhaling in the Hogwarts library as she worked amongst the debris helping to rebuild the precious resource. However, it was all conspiring to rob her of her peace of mind, but being Hermione Granger she kept swallowing hard on the feeling that her throat was closing off and she kept trudging onward.

She had volunteered to assist Madam Pomfrey immediately after the battle, and then Madam Pince as well, and since then had been splitting her time between helping the two witches. But today, two weeks later, as she arrived at the infirmary at eight o’clock in the morning to help with breakfasts, and the matron greeted her differently, and this made Hermione’s underlying panic ratchet up another notch.

“Oh, Hermione, I’m not sure I’ll need you today, just about everyone has been released, there is only one transfer back from St. Mungos and that still only makes three patients left.”

Hermione couldn’t stop the disappointment passing over her face, but she swallowed it down into the churning cauldron of emotion inside her and asked, “Who’s transferred back?”

“Professor Snape has been transferred back from St. Mungos… but I’m dealing with him,” the matron told her in a voice that said don’t argue. “If you really do wish to keep helping, you can roll the bandages.”

“Oh okay, Madam,” Hermione replied. The fact that the professor was back made Hermione happy, and while she did not want to examine why too closely, she had to ask, “So he’s going to be all right then?”

“Yes, I believe he is.” The matron saw Hermione looking around the empty ward. “I’ve given him one of the private rooms at the back, and you are not to bother him.”

“Oh… o-okay,” Hermione said, as hurt lanced through her at being dismissed so offhandedly. She turned towards the storeroom and as she walked the whole whirlwind that had been the hour after the battle came back to her mind with crystal clarity. As soon as the dust settled Harry had grabbed her and Ron.

“We need to see if he’s really dead,” he had whispered solemnly.  There was no guessing as to who he was talking about, the contents of the man’s memories had rattled Harry terribly. “I’ve misjudged him so badly,” her exhausted friend had huffed.

“We all did,” Hermione remembered saying.

But then Ron had cut in. “Well, I’m not fooled by the greasy git, and I’m not goin’ with you,” and he grabbed Hermione by the arm as he said it. “You shouldn’t be goin’ either, what’s the bastard ever done for you?”

Tears prickled her eyes as she walked towards the infirmary storeroom to roll the bandages as the matron had asked her to, and she did recall what the man had done for them and how they had relegated him to an evil git for his trouble. How angry she was with herself because she should have worked his alliances out after the incident with Lupin in their third year, but she’d been blinded by the Potions master’s campaign of hate towards them. A deception that she realised now had been a cover for his true alliance, but as children they had not fathomed it.

Then her words to Ron the day of the battle had come back to her mind again. “No, Professor Dumbledore was right,” and she’d pulled away from Ron and gone with Harry.

Now, after much thinking she had decided that that was also the moment that her brand spanking new relationship with Ron had hit rocky waters, but she could not have not gone with Harry, they owed this man more than she thought she could ever repay.

Dumbledore had always told them Professor Snape was loyal and they trusted the old headmaster, even if they had refused to believe it. _Oh the folly of youth, thinking you know everything definitively, when indeed you do not_ , she thought.

Then something else struck her in her short journey to the storeroom. She was very happy that the professor was stable and back at Hogwarts, and there was an element about that that made her stomach feel very uncomfortable. Then she thought of the reason for her stomach’s rebellion; Ron.

He had not modified his opinion in any way, and he had railed loud and long about how stupid he thought she was for saving the professor. “He’s just an evil Death Eater wanting to be on the winning side, and you two saved him when good people like Fred were killed,” he said once they’d returned from getting help for Professor Snape the day of the battle.

Hermione very much wanted to be with Ron. She thought she did anyway, but after the memories and everything, even when Dumbledore’s portrait had given the evidence that had pardoned him, Ron still wouldn’t see reason about any of it, and she had been gutted by each of his negative comments. It was as if he was personally blaming the professor for his brother’s death, and it was slowly driving a wedge between them.

She had made it to the door of the storeroom now, and she silently completed her task. Every once in a while she glanced ut of the storeroom to the closed door that Madam Pomfrey kept bustling in and out of.

~~~***~~~

Hermione knew she should have left well enough alone, but something kept bringing her back each morning. She noticed that the matron seemed to be getting rather snappy with her, and she resigned herself to the fact that she might have to just stop coming, but she really wanted to speak with Professor Snape. She wanted to apologise for doubting him. It must have been such a lonely existence that he’d led, knowing everyone despised him, and she wanted him to know that he was appreciated for what he’d endured.

Then just as she’d suspected, Madam Pomfrey informed her bluntly that she could now manage the infirmary again without assistance, and Hermione had no other option than to oblige. She could not have told anyone why, but the matron’s dismissal crushed her.

She swallowed hard as she wandered towards the library, but it all became too much for her and she flopped into a window seat along the hallway and curled her legs up under her. She was not certain how long she sat there staring with unseeing eyes at the lake, trying to make sense of what was in her head.

“Hermione, why are you sitting there?” the headmistress’ voice said.

It brought Hermione back from her thoughts. “Oh hello, Ma’am, I’m sorry, I’m just… never mind,” Hermione responded, and pushed herself to her feet.

Hearing the distress in the young witch’s voice Minerva caught her arm. “Hermione, have you ever considered that perhaps you should take some time off. You and Ronald Weasley are a couple, are you not, perhaps the two of you should take a holiday somewhere? Get away for a while.”

“No!” came her quick and panicked answer. “I couldn’t think of anything worse.”

Her elder sat next to her after guiding Hermione back into the seat she had just risen from. “Is there something you might need to discuss?”

Hermione sighed. “I knew almost as soon as I accepted Ron that I’d done the wrong thing… and now… umm.” Her eyes glanced back at the infirmary. “I’m not sure I can explain it.”

“Try me,” Minerva said. “You have been a godsend, my dear, a true daughter of Gryffindor, the least I can do is offer you some advice in return if I’m able to.”

Hermione wasn’t certain, but she really did need some independent advice. She sighed. “There are so many thing not right. Ron’s an idiot, my family d-doesn’t know I exist…” she paused trying to get her emotions under control. “And…”

“Yes?”

“And for some reason I really want to see Professor Snape, I can’t think why, and I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Madam Pomfrey won’t let me, and now she’s told me not to come back and help.” Hermione swallowed hard. “I know that sounds childish, but something is making me want to see him, but I don’t know why.”

Minerva covered Hermione’s hand and squeezed. “Poppy has always been very protective of Severus, and it is true that with only a couple of patients left she does not require the help she did early on. However, your need to see Professor Snape is not childish, if I am told correctly it was your magic that sustained him until Poppy arrived, yes?”

Hermione nodded, but didn’t dare speak of the peace she found for that small amount of time while her magic anchored him to this world.

Minerva smiled, knowing what must have passed between them, but she didn’t push, she simply said, “Then it is your magic pushing you to see him.”

“Why?”

“You have been assured that Severus is fine, but for some reason your magic is not convinced. Don’t worry, Hermione, I am fairly sure that Severus will not tolerate Poppy’s clucking over him for too long, he never does, but I could speak to him,” and she smiled. “Would you like me to speak to him on your behalf?”

“No, I do not wish to be a bother, I can wait.” Her head lowered. “He probably won’t want to see me anyway,” she whispered.

“Hermione, you will find that Severus was never what he appeared to be, I can speak to him, if you want.”

Hermione thought about this, and finally said, “Thank you, I would appreciate that.”

~~~***~~~

Hermione’s former head of house came to the library approximately an hour later and quietly took her aside. “Professor Snape has informed Madam Pomfrey that he requires a reader, and he has charged me to ask you if you might like the job.”

“A reader?” Hermione smiled. “Oh yes, thank you, Ma’am.”

“Here, I’ve written down the books and journals he wishes you to read, it’s in order of importance.”

“Okay, I’ll search them out before I go. What time?”

“Three.”

So, this was how—a short time later—Hermione found herself finally being admitted into the hospital room of Severus Snape. She had listened to the lecture Madam Pomfrey gave her about not over-exciting him and how she was only to stay for one hour. She nodded and turned towards his room, but found butterflies swooping around her stomach now she was finally in front of the door to his room.

Tentatively she peeked in and found him watching her calmly, but she almost dropped the books she had in shock. He looked different, certainly his nose was the same size it had always been, but it was now dead straight. Oh the Roman hook of the rather magnificent appendage was still there, but it no longer looked abused as it always had. To add to this his hair was clean and shiny, and his teeth, while still not exactly white were now relatively straight. He also somehow looked more serene than she remembered, but most importantly there was no sign of the scowl he usually wore.

She suddenly realised that she was staring rudely, and she forced her mouth to speak. “Umm, hello, Professor.”

“Good day, Miss Granger,” he replied quietly, obviously still trying to be careful with his voice, and he attempted to sit up.

Hermione quickly placed the books down on the table over the end of the bed, and without thinking said, “Here, allow me to assist you,” and she was reaching for him and helping him pull himself more upright. It wasn’t until she found herself with her arms full of wizard that she realised how very close they were and that he fitted into her arms perfectly.

In his current state he was very frail, but she also found at that moment—with her face mere inches away from his—that he was definitely a very male man and that she was suddenly thinking things she should not be thinking.

She blushed heatedly. “My apologies, Professor, I should have obtained your permission before I pounced on you.”

He cleared his throat delicately and took a moment to settle himself before answering. “I did not mind being… pounced on, Miss Granger,” as he regarded her with a kind of interest that she had never seen before.

For her part, Hermione was certain he had used that not quite healed, but still magnificent voice of his to carefully caress the syllables of the word ‘pounced’, and even if his voice wasn’t completely healed yet it still moved her, and to her mortification her blush deepened as her mind immediately went straight to the gutter.

She quickly placed some distance between them as the word still stroked her mind, and she tried to get her emotions back under control and regain her professionalism. “Do you require any further assistance?”

“No, but I will be certain to ask if I do,” he replied, regarding her in a very personal way with his dark eyes and a tilt of his lips.

Hermione was immediately struck by the fact that there was no malice in his words, and there was what could have been a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, and she found herself returning the expression and adding cheekily. “Please do, I would love to help you.” She stiffened, wondering if an axe was going to fall following her comment, but she was more confused than she cared to admit when he merely raised an eyebrow.

“Indeed,” he replied.

~~~***~~~

She was currently reading the first article he asked for; it was a ridiculous article about toadstools and how one should dress while collecting them. As she read she pondered that some people printed absolute garbage, and she failed to hold in her contempt after reading ‘that in order to collect the Siberian soft top, you had to be naked’. She snorted derisively.

“A comment, perhaps, Miss Granger,” Severus smoothed silkily.

Hermione’s eyes shot up to his, hoping she wasn’t about to be scolded for her utterance. To her surprise she found his lips pursed and the corner of his mouth twitching in mirth, so she risked telling him what she was thinking. “Well, I was just thinking that the toadstool would not be the only soft thing present if you got your kit off in the snow of Siberia to collect it. You’d have to be soft in the head as well.”

“I believe I would agree. Just because something is published does not make it correct, you know. Continue, please.”

Hermione gaped, Severus Snape had just agreed with her, _and_ he said, please.

By the time she’d finished reading he looked very tired, and he said, “I need to rest now, when you return tomorrow, and could you bring parchment and a quill for notes?”

Hermione smiled, satisfied. “Yes, sir, certainly. What time would you like me to come?”

“Eleven, if you please.”

“Very good, sir, see you tomorrow.”

“Good day, Miss Granger.”

~~~***~~~

As she walked down the driveway towards the gates Hermione pondered that her time with her former professor could not have gone better. All morning she had been on edge because a worrying thought had kept cropping up today as she finished her work in the library. There was really very little left for her to do in the library as well, and she was certain that Madam Pince would soon give her marching orders as well.

So apparently she was going to have a new daily routine, and this was something that pleased her greatly. As much as she hated to admit it, apart from the needed occupation to fill in her day because she was not a person who could sit idly, the thought of spending time with Ron was becoming more and more difficult, and she really hoped that spending time with Professor Snape might become a regular part of her day.

~~~***~~~

Hermione had been reading and taking notes for the professor for almost a week without incident. She was enjoying her new task, and the time she spent with him had slowly increased in length. Some days she stayed all morning when he requested that she come just after breakfast. She had not said anything to Ron about her new task at Hogwarts, and he had showed little interest in her, in fact he was not often around. The problem with that was that she found that she didn’t care if he was there or not.

When she arrivedermione met the matron as she entered the infirmary. “Back again, Miss Granger, you certainly are monopolising the professor’s time. Remember he is convalescing, you shouldn’t be bothering him so much.”

“Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape requested me to be here now. I’m certain if I’m bothering him by attending when he has requested me to do so that he will be the first person to tell me.”

A voice from within the room containing the professor suddenly barked, “Poppy, are you detaining my assistant? Miss Granger is here to assist me with my research not to be lectured to by you unnecessarily.”

Hermione saw slight panic spread through the mediwitch’s eyes, and her lips tightened. She thrust the mug of tea she was carrying into Hermione’s hands and glared at her. “Better not keep the professor waiting then, Miss Granger. Be good enough to deliver this if you’re going in.”

Hermione entered the room to see Severus glaring at the door, and without thinking she looked back out the door and commented, “What’s in her bonnet?”

“I assure you, Miss Granger, what is ailing Poppy Pomfrey is most certainly _not_ in her bonnet.”

“Oh,” Hermione said, but then the knut dropped. “OH!”

“Oh, indeed.”

“But she’s…”

“Yes,” he replied. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”

Hermione then became aware that she was still holding the mug of tea. “Oh, she sent this in for you,” she said placing it on the bedside table.

His face twisted into one of his patent scowls. “Ugh, tea again,” he muttered more to himself than her.

“You would prefer coffee?”

He snorted. “Yes that, Firewhisky, fags and a good…” his eyes examined her, and his lips pursed. “Well perhaps that’s better left unsaid,” he decided.

Hermione found herself shocked by his admission, and even more so by the fact that it did not revolt her as she thought it should. She knew the importance of a good cup of coffee, so she sympathised with him. “Would you like me to see if I can get you some?”

“What coffee, smokes, whisky or…” and his perfect raven eyebrow rose in question.

Hermione pursed her lips, he was teasing her. “Just the coffee, I do not think you’re robust enough yet for any of your other suggestions.”

“Mmm, but I don’t like your chances for even coffee, and I’m certain that Pomfrey would blow a gasket,” he replied, and then sighed. “In all probability she has decreed that no one shall have the staples of civilised life at their disposal whilst in her blasted infirmary.”

“I suppose you could be right,” Hermione mused quietly.

“Could be?” he replied imperiously, his raven eyebrow rising sharply. “Have you not learned by now, Miss Granger? I am always right.”

Hermione giggled, she couldn’t help it. “Of course, sir, how very silly of me to forget that fact,” and smiled at him. 

His lips twitched. “I believe I am finding this arrangement more and more acceptable,” he told her.

“I hope so, sir,” and she picked up the journal they had left unfinished yesterday. “Where would you like me to start?” In truth all she wanted was some time to collect her thoughts, because right at this moment she was certain that she had just fallen down another rabbit hole, another universe here Severus Snape was even more human than she had already come to realise.

“Miss Granger, does Poppy’s jealousy bother you?” he asked, ignoring her question.

She sat down and spread the required journal and her notes from yesterday over the little table she’d transfigured from the second chair while they’d been talking. She thought about his question while she had been doing so, and she answered, “I suspect that if it were a known fact that I was spending hours per day with you all to myself that there would be many, many witches trying to take my place, and yes, that bothers me a lot. I very much enjoy the time we spend together, and I would hate to see it ruined by someone’s jealously.”

“Then allow me to say that I feel the same.” He inhaled slowly before speaking again. “Miss Granger, I am planning to release myself from here this afternoon. I would like our arrangement to continue, would you feel comfortable meeting me in my new rooms and not here where it is more public?”

“I have no concerns about meeting you anywhere,” Hermione said. “But I would have thought that here was the last place you would want to stay.”

“It is, but until I am back to full strength, the before-mentioned witches are the least of my problems.”

Hermione gasped. “Oh, of course, if there are any Death Eaters out there… oh no!” Hermione brought her hand up to either side of her face to demonstrate her shock, as a jolt of something terrible shot through her at the thought of him coming up against Death Eaters who now all knew he was a traitor to their cause, and that wasn’t the least of it. What about people like Ron, too stupid to fathom things. She hadn’t realised that she’d said that out loud until he snorted.

“The day I can’t handle a cretin like Ronald Weasley, is the day I should pack away the shingle that says ‘wizard’,” he laughed. “Never fear, Miss Granger, the headmistress has dedicated herself to my wellbeing, and as a past headmaster I am entitled to reside here for as long as I wish to.”

“I’m pleased,” Hermione said, but then wondered, “Why are you waiting until this afternoon to move?”

He grimaced and leant in closer. “I haven’t exactly told Pomfrey yet, and I didn’t want to risk ruining your visit, so I decided to wait until after lunch.”

~~~***~~~

The next day, Hermione knocked on the door she had been told to come to the day before by her former professor, and after some time she heard his slightly husky voice say, “Come.”

She dithered, wondering why he sounded like that, but finally she entered and found him blinking at her. Then she realised why. “Oh, I’m sorry, sir, did I wake you? Would you prefer me to leave?” Even though he was dressed and sitting in what was probably his favourite chair by the fire, he had been snoozing, and he looked like he’d just woken up. Her eyes panned over him, he was deliciously dishevelled, but then Hermione scolded herself. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

“No, Miss Granger, it is fine. Yesterday afternoon took more effort than I thought it would, but I must become more active, even if my condition requires much more time spent in sleep than I would like,” he said, looking at the pile of papers in her hands. “Those front gates and freedom are still obviously a long way off.” He sighed. “You may choose what you read to me today.”

“Oh umm,” and her lip slipped between her teeth.

Severus watched that lip with her teeth marking it and unaccountably wanted to reach forward and smooth it out from between her teeth with his thumb. _She certainly has grown into a comely young woman_ , he considered for not the first time. _I would like to nibble on that lip myself_ , but his thoughts derailed with that. _What the fuck is getting into me?_ But even as he scolded himself, his eyes took in the swing of her hips as he watched her walking forward to sit opposite him.

“Umm, y-you’re still planning to leave?”

“And why the deuce shouldn’t I when I am well enough?”

“N-No reason, it’s only that I’ve just started to get to know you,” and her lip was back between her teeth.

He had no intention of losing her from his life, but he decided to dig a little. “Miss Granger, why would you wish to get to know me?”

“I… I-I’ve always wanted to get to know you, you’re so brilliant and capable,” she sat forward in her chair, so animated. “Who would not want to get to know you?” she added.

“Many people,” he stated sensibly, but he pursed his lips and surveyed her quietly, before continuing to speak. “However, I am not averse to allowing you… access to me if that is what you wish. I’ll warn you though, you may not like what you find.”

“But I might too, you never know,” she replied, blushing.

Severus gave her an ‘I think you’re loopy look’ but the corner of his lips rose a fraction. “Read, Miss Granger, we shall see.”

She smiled happily. “Umm, how about the article on the uses of sea water as a replacement for distilled water in the brewing of calming draughts?”

He nodded and closed his eyes to listen.

As Hermione started to read the article aloud, her mind was quickly trying to catch up with what her mouth had just proclaimed. She did not know that it was true, but she could not have not said it, and she had a strange fluttering sensation happening in her lower stomach. As she read she became aware that his eyes had opened again and were resting on her, on the rising and falling of her chest to be precise. She had the book in her lap and her legs crossed, and she should have taken him to task for his blatant perusal, but she somehow wanted his eyes on her, and her breasts tingled under her clothing in response to being watched. This man was pulling sensations from her that no one had ever elicited, and as she read she was aware that not only had her breathing increased but the nipples on said breasts were as hard as rocks and craving release from their confines.

By the end of the article, she realised that she had not noticed a single word that she’d read and she looked up to find his amused gaze now on her face.

“Miss Granger, do you own any female clothing?”

Now she hadn’t been expecting that. She spluttered and stuttered and then huffed. “W-what’s that got to do with anything?”

“It strikes me that it would be most becoming on you. Do you have any?”

“Umm, n-no, it wasn’t practical for running around the countryside last year, and… umm,” She paused. “Umm, I’m afraid I grew out of what I had while I was running around the countryside last year.”

“I see, pity.” As he said this there was a knock on his door, and then the matron came brusquely in through the door.

Hermione watched his face pinch as she sat his potions down on the table next to him and picked up his wrist.

“Unhand me, woman,” he stated irritatedly. “There is nothing wrong with me.”

“Oh hush, Severus,” and she responded motherly, “You should drink _all_ of your potions.” Then she turned to Hermione with a disapproving glare on her face. “You shouldn’t be bothering Professor Snape, he needs to rest, Miss Granger.”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Miss Granger is my invited guest, kindly respect that.”

She huffed and bustled back towards the door, as he lifted the first potion to his nose. “Bloody cow,” he snapped. “Miss Granger, kindly tip this down the sink.”

“What is it?”

“Smell it, look at the colour and consistency; see if you can work it out.” He held the potion phial out to her.

“A sleeping potion?” Hermione’s expression changed to concerned. “Surely she would not dope you?”

“Never underestimate the medical profession,” and there was a flash of his old smirk.

“No, but that’s unethical.”

“Pomfrey is used to dealing with children, so she treats everyone the same.”

“Oh, yes… I see.”

“Mmm,” he replied.

Severus took his potions while Hermione wandered into his kitchen to dispose of the sleeping draft. As he watched her walking across the room over the rim of the second phial he pondered why he kept the Gryffindor witch returning each day. He found himself strangely drawn to her, but he wondered if that was because she had shown an interest in him. Yet, Pomfrey and the healers and nurses at St. Mungos showed an interest in him and he didn’t feel anything towards any of them except mild irritation. There was something special about little Miss Granger, and he was determined to find out what it was.


	2. Friendship Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Thank you so much for your response to this story, I have enjoyed reading your comments and reviews, as well as receiving your kudos. :-) A big thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter._

* * *

It had been after Severus’ comments that she would look nice in a dress that Hermione finally told Harry and Ginny that she was helping Professor Snape. Perhaps some women would have taken offence at his comments, but Hermione did not, and she was also pleased that Harry and Ginny took the news well.

“I should go and visit him too,” Harry said.

“That’s a good idea,” Ginny added.

But then the peaceful scene skidded to a halt. “Visit who?” came the voice from the doorway.

“Oh hi, Ron,” Hermione said, tentatively. _He would have to turn up right now, wouldn’t he_ , she thought irritatedly.

“Professor Snape’s back at Hogwarts,” Ginny put in carefully.

They all grimaced as Ron started in on them.

“It’s bloody criminal that a bastard like that survived.”

Harry put his hands up and cut in. “Ron, we all know your opinion and you know full well that none of us agree with it. What happened to Fred had nothing to do with Professor Snape surviving… So kindly just eat your dinner and give us all a break, okay?”

Ron glared at them all and sat down at the table, piling his plate high, but he didn’t stop talking. He waved his fork around as he put food on his plate. “You three are gullible, he’s sucked you in. You mark my words the bastard’s up to something.”

“Ron, Professor Snape almost died saving our world. Has it ever crossed your mind that he had to treat us like he did because he had a place in the scheme of things?” Hermione tried.

“Nah, he’s just a slimy Death Eater bastard,” and food started spraying from his mouth.

Hermione was disgusted. She grimaced and pushed her plate away. “I’m sorry, I need to be somewhere else. I’ll catch you all later, yeah?”

“Oi, where are you goin’? I’ve come home to spend time with you.”

Hermione looked at him seriously. “Oh, so I should feel privileged, should I?”

“You’re damn right you should, babe. There’s a lot of witches out there who’d give heaps to have a piece of this,” he said, poking his chest out.

Hermione just glared at him at the same time as Ginny said, “Oh you must be joking,” and she blinked as she looked at Ron seriously. “You are joking, aren’t you, Ron?”

He was still eating when he laughed making more food go everywhere.

At that moment Hermione finally understood what she had to do and she found her voice. “Ron, I don’t know you anymore, this is not what I signed up for. Things are going to have to change if we’re going to be together.”

Ron kept eating, and shrugged. “So does that mean you’re finally going to let me fuck you?”

Hermione’s mouth gaped open at his lewd remark, and she was shocked and horrified that he would say something like that in front of their friends, but she was determined to give him a fair chance to change. “No,” she snapped, “but I wish to give you a chance to change.”

“Me!?” he all but bellowed, spraying more food around.

Hermione grimaced, but said, “Yes, you. Now excuse me, please, I’m going to my room before I regret hexing you into next week.”

“Oh, Miss La De Da,” Ron sneered, scoffing a laugh.

Hermione cringed and left before she really did do something that would end it here, without even considering that it really should have ended at this moment.

~~~***~~~

The next morning Hermione woke up with her dream still playing through her head. She sighed and smiled. Her dream had been full of hands caressing her and lips kissing her, fathomless dark eyes and a wickedly sinful baritone voice whispering deliciously depraved things in her ear. She should have been shocked, but she had never been so turned on.

Hermione pushed herself up the pillows slightly, but that was when the scene with Ron filtered back into her head, and she knew that regardless of whether she’d had a pleasant dream or not she was in a relationship with Ron, and besides she was not stupid enough to think that she could simply swap one for the other.

Nevertheless, she had a plan. She sighed. As out of left field as it sounded she was going to ask Ginny to go shopping this morning. She needed female trappings and she wanted a girlfriend with her for advice.

Sliding out of bed she headed for the shower. While she was in there, she employed some charms that she had only recently learned which removed unwanted hair. For a reason she could not fathom, it had never bothered her before; she had always used Muggle methods. She removed the regrowth from her legs and underarms, but decided not to go completely bare at the apex of her thighs, that was just too foreign for her yet. She only trimmed herself there instead, but even doing just that made her feel sexier. This was unusual for her, but overall she liked the way it made her feel, and she steadfastly refused to examine the question of why she suddenly decided that she required all this additional preening.

Smoothing her usual French vanilla body lotion over her skin she wondered if there were other things she could do to make herself more attractive. Then she caught herself thinking that and had stern words for herself. “Do not be a fool, Hermione Jean Granger, you are not simply doing this because Severus Snape made a suggestion. You are doing this for yourself. It is past time that you left the remnants of childhood behind, you will be twenty next birthday.

Another sigh left her lips after thinking about growing up. There was also something else that she needed to face too - her parents. She needed to go to Australia and sort out that mess. She sighed as she closed her bedroom door and moved to the stairs. _They’re likely to tell me they never want to see me again... and I wouldn’t blame them_ , she thought as she came down the stairs.

When she arrived in the kitchen, Harry and Ginny were already having breakfast, deep in conversation, an exchange which stopped the moment they saw her. Hermione noticed, but didn’t ask, she just grabbed some coffee and sat down. Then she looked at her mug of coffee and thought of Severus at Hogwarts with his hated tea, and she smiled quietly thinking of a further plan.

“You look like the cat who ate the canary,” Ginny said, breaking her from her thoughts.

“Oh, do I?” she replied innocently.

Harry looked her up and down. “Yes,” he grinned, turning his head slightly, “and you look different today,” he added. “What’s going on?”

“Always the sledge hammer, Harry,” she said, returning his expression. “There’s nothing going on, I’m just thinking about the future.”

“Is that so?” Ginny said, arching an auburn eyebrow.

“Yes,” Hermione stated indignantly. “It is!”

“’Mione, you know we’ll always support you, yeah?” Harry told her, leaning across and covering her hand where it sat on the table. “You know... umm, no matter what happens with Ron,” her best friend said quietly.

“I’m glad you’re my friends,” she told them.

“Good,” Harry said.

Hermione had the distinct impression that Harry was leaving something significant unsaid, and she asked, “Do you know where Ron is?”

“No,” they both said, just a little too quickly.

Hermione sat back and crossed her arms, her brow furrowed. “Okay, spill.”

“Well… after you went upstairs last night. I sort of had a fight with him,” Ginny admitted. She looked at Hermione with a fiercely protective look on her face. “I couldn’t believe he would say something like that to you, and I called him out over it.”

“I guess I should say thank you,” Hermione stated. “But…”

“Hang on, ‘Mione, that’s not the whole story,” Harry cut in. “It’s true Ron and Ginny had a screaming match, and you know how when Ron’s angry he tends to say things he doesn’t mean to admit?”

Hermione shrugged. “And I wouldn’t have heard last night, I warded and silenced my room when I arrived.” She sighed. “So what did mister cool say?”

Harry looked at her wearily. “He said… that witches love it when he talks like that to them, and he didn’t know what Ginny’s problem was.”

“Oh!” Hermione huffed. She grimaced, and sighed again. “I guess I should have guessed he would find it somewhere else when I couldn’t…” and her voice drifted off. She studied her coffee mug for some moments, aware that they were still watching her, and finally she looked up again. “Guys, I need to go to Australia and sort out things with my parents, I think now might be a good time to do that… Of course that’s after I find Ron and hex him into next year while informing him that he only has one more chance left with me,” and she smiled tightly.

“You mean you’re not going to break up with him?” Harry interrupted.

“He’s hurting, Harry, if I break up with him it’s only going to give him one more thing to hurt about.”

“You can’t live your life like that, ‘Mione,” Ginny warned.

“No,” she shrugged. “But I need to be sure that we’re not meant to be together,” but even as she was saying that she realised that she didn’t care where he was, but only that she’d have to tell the professor what she was planning. She suddenly seemed to change tack. “Gin, I was wondering if we could go shopping this morning. I desperately need to buy some new clothes.”

Ginny looked at Harry. “Would you mind?”

“Nah, I’ll go and see Snape by myself…”

“Prof…” Hermione started to say.

But Harry smiled at her before she’d finished. “Sorry ‘Mione, _Professor_ Snape,” and he turned to Ginny cradling her face to give her a kiss. “You girls have fun. Will you have lunch out?”

“No,” Hermione stated hastily. “I’ve got to be somewhere by lunchtime.”

Harry gave her a funny look, especially when she blushed. “Okay,” he said slowly, “so what time do you have to be where you have to be?” and he smiled at how flustered she was.

“It’s nothing,” she sighed and waved her hand around trying to appear calm. “It’s just that I promised the professor I’d be there at lunchtime.”

“So I can meet you at the Hogwarts gates, and Gin and I can walk down into Hogmeade for lunch, leaving you free for your… lunch date,” he teased, grinning.

“Harry!” she squealed. “It’s not a date, I just said I’d be there… okay?”

“Okay, if you say so,” and he grinned at her.

~~~***~~~

While they were shopping, Ginny continued to seek out answers to why Hermione had suddenly become so interested in her personal appearance, and to get some peace Hermione told her part of the answer. It wasn’t the answer that had spurred her on to this venture, but it was an answer nevertheless. “Look, can’t I realise that I should be taking more pride in my appearance? Anyway, I need new clothes all my old clothes are worn out.”

Ginny had to agree, and she took that as an answer, but she was still certain that it had something to do with a certain Potions professor, but she changed tack. “So, when are you thinking of going to Australia?”

Hermione sighed. “I don’t know, but I need to do it soon.”

Ginny nodded and turned her attention back to the dresses they were looking at. “What about this one?” she asked, holding up a blue cotton dress. She watched Hermione nod and her eyes lit up. “Oh, and I saw a bra and undie set the same colour back there. Try it on, let’s see if it looks as good on you as I think it will,” Ginny encouraged.

~~~***~~~

By eleven fifteen Hermione had quite a wardrobe of new things, and they were making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to apparate to Hogwarts when they passed a café. “Oh, I’ll be just a minute,” Hermione told her friend.

Ginny watched as Hermione raced in and ordered a coffee. She ummed and ahhed about the milk and decided on no sugar, but pocketed several little packets of sugar. “What the hell is she up to?” Ginny muttered, waiting outside, and when Hermione came out she couldn’t help asking, “Do you not know how you like your coffee?”

“It’s not for me, and I wanted it to be a surprise, but I don’t know how he takes his coffee,” Hermione replied, like it all made perfect sense. “Come on, I’ll be late,” and she smoothed down the skirt of her new favourite dress. “By the way, thanks for your company this morning.”

“No problem,” her redheaded friend said, and patted her pocket. “Besides I’ve got several new things now, too.”

As she said this, they slipped into the Leaky and went to the back near the entrance to Diagon Alley and apparated away.

When they landed, Hermione was pleased to see that the containment spell she’d placed around the coffee had held, and she gave Ginny a one armed hug and a smile. “See you tonight,” she stated, seeing Harry walking towards them. He looked like he’d been to see Hagrid as well, but Hermione only had one thing in mind now; she was going to see her professor.

Now, it never crossed her mind that she was referring to him as her professor in her head, and she smiled at Harry as she almost skipped past him. “See you later, Harry,” she called.

“Have a nice ‘not’ date,” her friend called back.

“Harry, it’s not a…”

“I know, I know, have a great afternoon, ‘Mione.”

~~~***~~~

Hermione entered the castle, paused before the first floor door to make sure her attire was as perfect as it could be, before she knocked.

“Come,” Severus’ voice said from the other side.

Hermione quietly opened the door and stepped around it, and she noticed that he looked so much better today.

“Hello, sir.”

“Well, Miss Granger,” and his eyes panned up from her ballet flats, up her legs to the flared skirt of her new blue dress and still further up the fitted bodice and scoop neck. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail and she happily stood there allowing him his perusal. “You’ve found your feminine side, and may I say you look most becoming.” Then his eyes caught sight of the cup she was holding, and this brought her from her thoughts.

“Oh, this is for you… umm, I didn’t know how you took your coffee, but I reasoned that since you had milk in tea that you probably had it coffee but I’ve brought sugar if you need it.”

Severus just sat there, completely gobsmacked by what Hermione had done for him. “C-Coffee? You brought me, coffee? No one…” he seemed to swallow thickly. “Thank you,” he finally settled on, and watched as she walked into his small kitchen looking for a mug. She tipped the contents of the paper takeaway cup into it before vanishing the container and its lid.

“Do you take sugar?”

“Yes, two, please,” he replied, still sounding emotional. This small thoughtful act had cemented this witch into his mind, not that he hadn’t already been thinking about her constantly since her first day as his reader. Last night was the first time she had entered his dreams though. He was not embarrassed about the fact that his dreams had been centred on her either. There was no harm in admitting inside his head what he’d like to do with her, it was not like it was ever going to happen. He was certain that she, and her thoughtful acts would move on. But damn him, he was going to enjoy as much of her as he could while she was here. He watched her extract two little paper packets from her pocket and tear them across the top. Sugar came out and she used a stirring spell to combine the ingredients.

“I’ll set up for this afternoon,” she said once she’d handed him the mug.

“I thought we might take a small stroll today, would that be acceptable?”

“It would be my honour,” Hermione replied. Then she tilted her head. “So no reading today?”

Hermione saw the mischievous glint that passed through his eyes and she smiled. To her surprise, he returned the expression, and he changed the subject. “Have you had lunch yet?”

“No,” she replied.

“Then I was hoping we could dine together too.”

 “Umm, yes. I would like that. Are you sure?”

“Yes, unless you eat like a Weasley, and I know that not to be the case, so come.” He levered himself from his chair, picking up his coveted coffee and taking another sip.

The mention of Ron—well that was who he meant—made anger shoot through her once more, and of course, Severus noticed.

When she didn’t immediately recover, he seated her at the small table and said, “Ah, I seem to have hit a nerve, my apologies.”

“He’s an arse, and absolute arse,” Hermione admitted, without thinking of who she was speaking to. However, to her surprise he chuckled.

“You’re only just working that out? I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of your age.”

“W-who said that?” Hermione squeaked, totally side-tracked by the unexpectedness of his comment.

“I believe your head of house coined the phrase, but you have proven it true,” and he laughed at the look on her face. “But you were going to tell me why Weasley is a complete arse.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sure you don’t wish to know about my love life… or the lack there of.”

Severus was surprised with a stab of what could only be described as jealousy that ripped through him, even if it never registered on his face. “On the contrary, Miss Granger, you might be surprised what I wish to know,” he said as he called his elf to bring the lunch he had told him to prepare.

Hermione looked at him and chewed on her lip for a moment, but then nodded. “I thought… he finally kissed me the day of the final battle that it would be the start of something with him, and I was happy… I’d pined after him for so long…” She frowned and glanced at him. “Are you certain you want to hear this?”

“Have I indicated otherwise?” and he watched her shake her head. “But allow me to paraphrase, if you will. I believe I can fill in the gaps for you.” He took another mouthful of his coffee and thought for a moment. “Now, let me see… after the heat of the battle settled down, and the adrenalin subsided, you realised that you had shackled yourself to a shallow, self-centred dunderhead whose idea is intimacy is just as superficial.”

“Yes,” Hermione whispered. “That about sums it up.”

“But wait, there is more that you should know.”

“Oh?”

“Be warned, Miss Granger, when a boy like Weasley doesn’t get his own way, he pouts until he does, and if that tactic does not work, he will act like a child to get it.” He looked at her seriously. “He is, and always will be a child, Miss Granger.”

“I’ve come to realise that, sir… but last night, he just made me feel cheap. Even with all my lukewarm reactions to his advances, he’s never made me feel like that before.” Her voice was little more than a whisper.

“Well, don’t stand for it. If I may be so bold, you deserve better, much better.”

She paused, studying her untouched sandwich. “I want to break up with him, but...”

“What is bothering you?”

“He’s the only one who has ever shown any interest in me,” she whispered, and much to her chagrin a tear overcame her control. She glanced up at his calm expression and murmured, “Why am I so comfortable telling you all this? No offence intended, sir, but you are the last person I expected to have as a confidant.” Her eyes flicked to his once more, “And in such a short space of time too.”

Severus was silent for so long that Hermione started to become scared that she had upset him, but finally he said, “Hermione? Would you object to me calling you by your name?”

“No, S-Se… s-s-sir… I’m sorry.”

“There is no reason to apologise, I would not call you by your name and forbid you to call me by mine.” He watched her smile as she wiped her tears away. “As to your question, I do not know the answer.” His dark eyes sought hers. “Look at me, Hermione.” Her lip was between her teeth as her eyes came up to his. “I did not expect to be given the chance of life after the horror, and when I woke up in St. Mungo’s, I decided that if I ever had the chance of a genuine friendship with another witch or wizard I was drawn to, then I would not reject it. Does this admission trouble you?”

“No Severus, I am very happy to hear you admit that.”

“So, eat your lunch, Hermione, and smile. Your smile is beautiful.”

Hermione did just that, ecstatic that someone was treating her as such a valued friend. Once they finished their lunch the new friends prepared for Severus’ first walk.

“I would like to make it outside if we can,” Severus told Hermione as she helped him on with his coat.

“Well, we only have one floor between us and the ground floor, but perhaps… we’ll see,” she settled on.

~~~***~~~

They started walking, with Hermione offering her arm to steady her new friend. To her surprise he took it and they started slowly towards the stairs.

“Do you think we could make this variation to our routine a daily thing?” he asked after several steps.

“Yes, I believe I would enjoy walking with you, as well being your assistant.”

“Do you think I’m taking too much of your time?”

“It is time I am more than willing to give, I’m not the type who can sit idle. I need occupation.”

“I’m surprised that you haven’t been putting that know-it-all little brain of yours to use,” and he tapped her temple lightly, “studying for your NEWT exams.”

She would have been hurt by his words if it hadn’t been for the smile playing around his lips as he said it. “I have been actually, but even I can only study so much.” She was silent for a moment before venturing tentatively. “And I guess I’m also using all the things I’m doing to put off something important that I need to do.”

“I would be intrigued to know what?”

“My parents,” she admitted.

Severus knew that The Dark Lord had wanted to make an example of Hermione Granger’s parents, but when he’d sent Death Eaters to bring them to him they were gone. Severus had been so pleased that they hadn’t been found, and so angry that Petunia and her odious family had been made such a fuss of while Hermione’s parents had been abandoned. “You know The Dark Lord sent people to find your parents.”

She froze, not giving him time to finish what he was going to say. Pulling them both to a halt, as an audible sob left her and her hand went to her mouth. “Oh no, so I d-didn’t do enough, are they d-de?” but she couldn’t finish the word, as tears sprang from her eyes.

Severus was concerned at such a reaction, and he quickly put her out of her misery. “No, my dear, you did enough,” he encouraged, covering the hand that rested on his arm. “They were not found, here sit down. Don’t cry, Hermione.”

“I’m sorry,” she hiccupped, “but that was my worst fear, that I hadn’t done enough to save them,” she told him as she sat as instructed.

“Don’t be sorry, never be sorry, Hermione,” he urged, sitting next to her and pushing a pristine white hanky into her hand. “You certainly have a lot going on in your life.”

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. “Yes, and very little of it is good.”

He had kept her hand in his after he sat her down. “You need to sort things out one thing at a time.”

“I was just saying that to Harry and Ginny this morning.” She stopped talking abruptly, and wiped her eyes again.

“But?”

He had started moving his thumb gently over her wrist, and Hermione was quickly succumbing to the effects of it, but she resolutely tried to keep her thoughts focused. “I’m scared of what I’ll find. I obliviated them, sent them away with new names and made them forget they had a daughter.” Her eyes held his as her teeth worried her lip. “What happens if I’ve saved them, but once I’ve restored their memories they don’t want anything to do with me?”

“Well, you will have done everything in your power for them, and you will be no worse off, but you must not go alone. Have you spoken to Minerva about it?”

“No.”

“Then allow her to assist you with it. Go and speak with her, I know she was livid that such elaborate arrangements were made for Potter’s neglectful and cruel relatives and nothing was done to help you.” He leant in closer, after looking up and down the corridor and whispered, “In fact she had a stand up brawl with Kingsley Shacklebolt about it, and Arthur and Molly Weasley were right behind her. Any one of them would help you, Hermione.”

“Really?”

“Yes really, little friend. Now come, we’re going to make the outside or go down trying.”

Hermione laughed. “Thank you,” and before she realised what she was doing she leant forward and kissed his cheek.

“Y-You’re welcome.” He touched his hand to his cheek and smiled at her. “I think I like this friendship thing,” he commented. This witch made him forget all he had suffered to get to this point in life, and she made him feel like the hopeful young man he’d been before he’d made such a mess of things.

They walked out into the mid-afternoon sun, and Severus laughed. “Ugh, I’d forgotten how hot it is at this time of the afternoon in summer. Tomorrow, we’ll go later.”

Hermione grinned. “Yes, how about late afternoon?”

“Sounds like a good plan, now let’s get back indoors.”

“Well, we made it outside,” she laughed.

“That we did,” and he looked longingly towards the gates, “but those gates still feel a long way.”

“I’ll help you get there,” and she squeezed his arm.

“I know you will.”

They walked back towards the stairs. “Severus?”

“Mmm?”

“Where will you go when you’ve made it to the gates?”

“I purchased a small cottage some years ago, before the second round of madness. I hope I shall be happy there, not teaching, not bowing and scraping to madmen, and only communicating with those I wish to.”

“But what will you occupy your time with?”

“I will brew, and research,” and his smile turned playful. “And do not tell a soul, but I have found this lovely Gryffindor witch who reads absurd articles in equally ridiculous potions journals very seriously, and I find myself quite fond of her.”

Hermione’s heart skipped a beat. “Because of her reading abilities?” she asked soberly.

“Of course,” he returned, equally seriously, but Hermione could tell from the way he said it that he meant more than that. She didn’t question him though, she was just happy to hear him say it.

They arrived back to his rooms, and Hermione thought that Severus did indeed look tired. He gratefully collapsed into the chair. “Damn,” he cursed. “I’ve got a long way to go before I get out of this place.”

“It won’t seem that long.”

He sighed heavily. “No, I suppose it won’t. Now, you go and catch up with Minerva and leave this old man to rest.”

“You’re not an old man, Severus,” Hermione assured him.

“I bloody well feel like one.”

“See you tomorrow,” and she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

“Tomorrow,” he agreed.


	3. Australia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither own nor own anything from this story. My plot is my own but the world of Harry Potter is the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Thank you so much to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter. Thank you also for your comments and kudos, I really pleased how this story is being received._

* * *

As Severus had predicted, Minerva was more than happy to help Hermione with her parents, and the headmistress had instantly co-oped Arthur Weasley to help as well. After all, he dealt with memory charms for a living.

However, Hermione felt strange about this development because of her failing relationship with Ron and decided that she should inform the elder Weasley—who had always treated her like an additional daughter—that she believed that her relationship with Ron was on very shaky ground.

To her surprise, Arthur replied, “Hermione, I do not know what you see in Ron,” and at her gasp of surprise he added. “Ron is my son, and I love him, but I also think of you as a daughter, and I always will, regardless of an ill-conceived romance going sour.”

Hermione was incredibly shocked by his frankness, but almost relieved too. “Thank you,” she replied, gratefully accepting the hug he offered.

“Molly and I are concerned for Ron. He has become very lost since Fred’s death.” Then seeing her face fall, he added, “That’s not because of you.”

However, Hermione sighed. She knew that no matter what Mr Weasley said about her always being a part of their family that it would be very different when Molly found out that Hermione was thinking of calling it quits with Ron. She didn’t want to speak ill of anyone, but she knew that Molly would not take her breakup with Ron well, and was likely not to be interested in the reasons why. “Mr Weasley, does Mrs Weasley think as you do?”

They had been walking down the driveway at Hogwarts after Minerva had summoned Arthur to assist, and they had now reached the gates. “You leave Molly to me, I’ll owl you when I have a date for our departure.”

“Thank you,” and she pecked his cheek before giving a quick glance back up at the castle as she heard Arthur’s soft pop of apparition. She wished she could go back to Severus, but she knew it would have to wait until tomorrow, and she apparated away too.

~~~***~~~

The arrangements for the trip were made, and Monday morning, Hermione picked up two coffee’s from the café around the corner of Grimmauld Place and then apparated to Hogwarts, eager to tell Severus what was going to happen concerning Australia.

As she walked up the driveway she saw him waiting for her at the top. Over the last few days, they had increased the scope of their walks and they now went twice a day, early morning and at twilight and were walking as far as the Black Lake on both occasions.

She smiled as she approached and noticed that today his bandages were gone. His neck was not scar-free, and it was still very tender looking, but it was all completely healed. She was so happy for him; the heavy bandages must have been uncomfortable in this hot weather. “Well, look at you, free from your bandages at last,” she said, eyeing the exposed skin visible through his open-necked shirt.

“Yes, it’s much cooler,” he replied, leaning forward to kiss her cheek, another very welcome development.

It still surprised her that they were now steadfast friends, and she smiled as she handed him his coffee. “Your morning brew, sir,” she giggled, with a pert little curtsey.

“Thank you, Madame,” he replied smoothly, taking the mug in one hand and offering her his arm.

Taking the offered arm, she asked, “Where are we going this morning?”

“I wish to make it at least halfway around the lake this morning before I rest.”

“Okay, well we better get going before it gets too hot.”

They walked for some moments just taking in nature before Hermione said, “I’m going to Australia on Friday.”

“Are you indeed, and who is going with you?”

“Mr. Weasley. We are taking a Portkey from Professor McGonagall’s office at nine o’clock, Friday night which will be eight o’clock Saturday morning in Australia, and once I see whether my parents are accepting of what I did to them, then I’ll decide if I’m coming back or staying for a while.”

They stopped in the shade of an oak tree and Severus indicated the seat at its base. “I hope for your sake that you can stay for a while,” and he took a breath but didn’t add anything. He sat forward. Resting his elbows on his thighs in a study of concentration as he watched the gentle rippling of the water at the edge of the lake.

“And for you?” she queried softly, placing her hand on his arm.

“What?” he said, slightly distractedly.

“You said you hoped that I got to stay for me, but I asked what you wished for you.”

“Oh that’s simple, Hermione, I wish you were not going at all.” He got to his feet and started walking away. “Let’s go back, it’s getting too hot.”

“Severus?” She ran after him grabbing his arm. “I will come back, you know.”

Finally, he turned to look at her. “Will you? I’m a cranky old man, and you’re a beautiful young witch.”

“I would disagree on that score,” she countered.

“Regardless, why would you come back to me?” he hissed.

“Because I like you, you git.” Her hand tightened on his arm. “Seriously, I stand by my friends, and I believe that I can happily count you as a friend, can’t I, Severus?”

He observed her calmly for a long time, his eyes panning from her hand on his arm up to the concern written on her face before he said, “Yes, I believe friends is a good start.” But his mind went straight to her redheaded encumbrance. _Oh witch, how can I tell you to be careful without giving away that I’m besotted with you? I know you’ll never be mine, but I can’t help wishing._

She left the hand on his arm and pushed her other arm through his still rigidly straight arm, hugging it as she pulled him to start him walking again. “Good, I’m pleased you think of it as a start.” They walked in silence for some time, before Hermione spoke again. “If I do stay in Australia for a while, may I write to you?”

He made certain that his emotions were under control, and nodded. “Yes, that might be acceptable,” he conceded.

“Only acceptable?” She taunted, smiling up at him. Then she poked his chest. “You’re the only one I’m choosing to write to.”

He looked down his hawk-like nose at her. “Not your cretinous boyfriend?”

“No, only you.”

“Not Mr Potter nor Miss Weasley?”

“No, only you,” she repeated. He opened his mouth to add someone else and she hugged his arm tighter. “No! No one else, only my cranky old man.”

“Hey!”

“Your words, Severus.”

“Mmm, well I suppose they were,” he admitted sheepishly.

They were back at the castle steps. “I have something that will make communicating easier, I’ll have my elf fetch them.”

“That would be nice,” she smiled.

“I will still miss you.”

“And I you, but this is something I must do.”

“Yes, I understand, and it’s something I’m pleased you can do. I just wish I was well enough to come with you.”

“That’s sweet, Severus, thank you.”

“I am not sweet, witch, you will retract that,” he stated imperiously.

“No,” and she grinned impishly. “You might well be a snarky bastard to most people, but you’re sweet to me.”

He stared at her for a long time, and then nodded curtly. “I suppose I can accept that, but don’t you go telling anyone.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it…. they wouldn’t believe me anyway,” she added after a moment and laughed playfully at his scowl.

“This is all a game to you, isn’t it?” he huffed.

“It most certainly is not,” she replied. “I genuinely like you, and I feel very privileged to be getting to know you.”

They walked back up to his rooms, and Hermione happily settled down in the chair opposite his and read to him while he rested after his walk.

~~~***~~~

Friday came around too quickly, and Hermione kept wishing time would stand still. She didn’t want to leave, but she wanted to see her parents, although she was terrified that they would hate her for what she’d done.

Severus and Hermione had not had any more challenging conversations since the one on their morning walk five days ago. They had been on their usual walks for the remainder of the week, but Hermione had the feeling that Severus was steering clear of personal topics of conversation, and this upset her. He was almost completely well again and she couldn’t have been happier for him, but it also made her worry that he might just disappear off somewhere without her.

Then he took her to visit his cottage and she settled a bit. He would not have shown her his cottage if he did not want to include her in his life, and she loved it. It was so Severus. It was perched on top of a windy cliff overlooking the North Sea, and he laughed when they arrived, joking that he could wave to his former colleagues all safely tucked up in Azkaban every morning while he walked the cliff tops, but she knew that it was the isolation that he craved.

With her growing friendship with Severus, Hermione now realised that she and Ron stood no chance together. She now knew that more than anything she wanted to explore a relationship with Severus when she returned from Australia, and he already treated her like his equal and other half, even though he was still keeping their relationship firmly in the realm of friendship. She hadn’t seen Ron since his last appearance at Grimmauld Place, and in her mind that kind of sealed his fate.  She was very annoyed with him that he seemed to be avoiding her, and not allowing her to finish things before she left. She’d left messages for him pinned to his bedroom door, and with both Harry and Ginny, but he was not taking the hint.

Nobody had seen him, and he did not seem to want to see anybody. Then something happened that made her even more intent on finding Ron and setting him straight. She Portkeyed from Minerva’s office with the memory of a tender kiss and an embrace she had just received from Severus as they parted still sizzling in her mind. It had been so unexpected that he would open up to her like that. He had simply pulled her into an embrace as she was leaving him to go to Minerva’s office, and she had gladly wound her arms around him in return, resting her head on his chest. Her resolve to go faltered as she stood there surrounded by his presence, his magic and the masculine scent of him. Then he had pushed something into her hand. “To make sure you can get back quickly if you need to, just squeeze it in your hand and think of home,” he’d whispered.

She knew that she was only putting off the inevitable if she didn’t go to Australia, but Merlin help her, she just wanted to stay here with Severus, and he had just giving her a way back to him. That what he meant by home, wasn’t it? She was overwhelmed by his gift and had only reluctantly pulled back from him. “I don’t want to go,” she murmured, giving a quick look up to his face. She had a desperate urge to kiss him, and she hadn’t dared look at his face for too long, because she’d known she would have been drawn to his lips. She heard Severus inhale through his nose, and felt his hand slide up to cup her face, and that was when it happened. She looked up and was caught in his eyes. “I’ll see you soon, Severus,” she managed in little more than a whisper.

“I will be waiting,” came the reply so softly that she thought he may not have spoken aloud, and then his head was lowering to hers.

Her heart started thumping in her chest; he was going to kiss her. She had never wanted anything more in her life, and as his lips bushed across hers he whispered, “Come back soon, little witch.”

The scene had all been very intense and she left his rooms on very shaky legs, but she sobered as she walked to Minerva’s office and her mind dissected the whole business of where she was going, who she was going with, and the fact that she’d found out via Ginny that Molly was still seriously misinformed about the whole deal. Apparently, Arthur had not told Molly any of what Hermione had said to him about Ron.

That made her feel guilty for not setting Ron’s mother straight, especially after accepting a kiss from Severus. She was equally certain that Mr Weasley would not be helping her tonight if Molly had been informed of exactly what was going on, and that she needed to get this sorted out.

~~~***~~~

The Portkey delivered Hermione and Arthur to the Australian Portkey office. When they arrived, the local ministry official met them and provided a car to get them to the house of Monica and Wendell Wilkins.

Hermione had explained to Arthur in detail about what she’d done to wipe her parent’s memories and he was confident that he could restore them, and now as they walked up the front path of Hermione’s parents Australian home she felt like she had elephants racing around her stomach, and it was making her feel physically sick.

She stayed behind Arthur and when her father answered the door and Arthur’s compulsion spell allowed them inside, the sight of all their familiar things was almost overwhelming for her, but she kept it together and heard Arthur chanting the words that reversed what she’d done.

It was her mother’s gasp of, “Arthur?” that brought her head around to see what was happening.

“Mum?” and even Hermione had to admit that her voice sounded just plain frightened.

“Hermione?” Jean replied. “What?”

That was when her father started. “What’s going on? You’ve done this, young lady... Explain yourself!” he demanded with clear confidence.

“Dad, I h-had no c-choice,” Hermione started to say, but her father’s raised voice triggered another voice. Someone Hermione had not noticed in her distress over the whole situation. “Who’s that?” she asked, gaping at a toddler sitting in a high chair at the breakfast table.

“That’s your brother, Thomas,” Jean said, picking the crying little boy up. “It’s okay, little man, Daddy can be very loud sometimes, can’t he?”

Hermione walked over to where her mother was standing soothing the baby. “M-My brother… Oh Mum,” she cried, and threw her arms around both of them. “I’m sorry, Mum, I did what I did to save you, but I didn’t know I’d be saving my little brother as well. I had to go with Harry, and you were in danger, and I could have only left you with limited defences, so I made you forget me and I sent you away. If I hadn’t survived you would have lived out your lives not knowing you’d lost me, but I couldn’t have left you to…” and that was when the first sob broke from her. “I just couldn’t have,” she managed, before the whole story tumbled out in a garbled mess and Hermione clung to her mother sobbing.

Meanwhile, Arthur had been talking to David and explaining what had happened and why Hermione had taken such rash action.

“Hermione has all the news clippings to show you, Molly collected them all. Please believe me, if she hadn’t sent you here you would all be dead now. I know that our spy was tortured repeatedly because they thought that he must have known where you were. They had meant to make an example out of you, to break Hermione,” Arthur stated to a shocked David.

The mention of Severus being tortured because of her actions made nausea rise up within her. She had saved her family, but she had caused Severus untold pain because of her actions, but she guessed that was something he would never tell her about. She suddenly felt such feeling for him welled up within her that it almost crushed her with its intensity.

David Granger was now sitting at the breakfast table with his head in his hands, completely confused. “But I’ve got another bloke called Wendell running around in my head. I remember everything he’s done too.”

“You will,” Arthur told him, “But it will fade to a more integrated reality very soon.”

“What about work?”

“Your daughter is a very powerful witch, David, I have every reason to believe that everything will have righted itself now that the charm is undone,” Arthur told him. “Look at your family photos, Hermione is back in them again.”

“Bloody hell,” David muttered. “Magic,” and he shook his head, but then his brow furrowed. “Why didn’t she come and undo it herself?” David asked, glancing up at Hermione and Jean fussing over little Thomas as they talked animatedly.

“We at the Order thought it was best if she didn’t come on her own. She needed someone for support, but mostly I think she was too terrified of the reception she might get. You know she did it because she loves you.”

“Yes,” and he sighed. “But… Teenagers!”

“Tell me about it, we’ve had seven,” Arthur said, snorting. “They certainly do some monumentally stupid things on occasion, but they mean well, and in this case Hermione’s actions were very warranted.”

David chuckled and finally sat back. “Yes, but I expected maybe a… oh I don’t know.” He scrubbed his face and looked at Hermione. “Look at her, she’s all grown up. She’s a young woman.” He sighed again. “And she’s just as stunning as Jean.”

“She’s a very capable young lady. There are a few people who were integral to our victory over Voldemort, and Hermione was one of the most important. She has the smarts, she managed to get Harry and Ron through it all. Neither of the young men could have done it without her.”

“Really, my little girl, a war heroine.” He looked at her but then sighed as he shook his head. “There is something fundamentally very wrong about that,” he said, with steel in his voice.

“Yes, we all realise now that the three of them lost their childhoods to what should have been an adult’s war. I believe that Hermione has come out of it best of all, she’s landed on her feet with her head clear. I think Harry’s is still bamboozled by things, and I know that Ron is… well, I think lost best describes it.”

“Why were they put through it?” David said, suddenly becoming angry after he thought about it a moment. “Adults have no business co-oping children into their wars. Let me guess, it was that old crack-pot Dumbledore who caused this.”

Arthur nodded sadly. “You can also lay the blame for what Hermione had to do to keep you and Jean safe straight at Albus’ feet as well.”

“How so?”

“Before his death Dumbledore made elaborate arrangements for the safety of Harry Potter’s guardians, but did nothing for your family, and as capable as you are, David, you would not have stood a chance against dark wizards. That is why Hermione did this.”

“But why didn’t she talk to us about it?”

“You will have to ask her that. Look, I’ve escorted her here, and I will not leave her here if you are not happy for her to stay.”

“What? No, I may be angry with her, Arthur, but she is my daughter and I would never harm her.”

“I know that, but I had to ask. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you,” Arthur said, getting up. He walked over to where Hermione was now holding her brother, and he tickled the little boy under the chin before turning to Hermione and saying, “Hermione, are you happy to stay?”

Hermione smiled. “Yes…” She looked at her father. “Daddy?”

David nodded. “There is a lot that we need to discuss, but you are always welcome here, we are your family, Mia.”

“Oh Daddy,” and Hermione handed Thomas back to her mother and ran to hug him, before turning to Arthur. “Thank you, Mr Weasley,” and she squeezed his arm.

“You’re welcome, we’ll look forward to your news, Hermione,” and he took a step away, digging in his pocket for the Portkey. “Hopefully we’ll all catch up soon, David… Jean. It’s good to see you both again, bye,” and he waved before tapping his wand to the Portkey and was gone.

“How will you get home, love?” Jean asked, coming up beside her. Then she looked to the spot where Arthur had just been and gasped, “Oh we didn’t have a chance to thank Arthur.”

“I’m sure he understands,” Hermione placated, and then said, “I have a return Portkey, as well as one a friend purchased for me. His is a special Portkey so I can return when I want to,” Hermione said.

Her parents took in her heated blush. “Friend? As in gentleman friend?” Jean questioned.

“Well yes, he is a gentleman who is a friend,” she replied, still remembering her intense farewell, but then Ron’s belligerent expression arrived in her mind and she sobered.

“Sounds like it might be more than that, Mia.”

Hermione smiled, she couldn’t help it. “It’s not…” Her voice was dreamy. “He is significantly older than me,” she added, shrugging, but then looked at her parents seriously, and thought that she had better be frank, she didn’t want them to think she was hiding anything from them. “Well, I’m hoping that maybe it could be,” and her lip went between her teeth as she watched them.

“Your father is twenty years older than me, and we work fine,” Jean told her, gazing up adoringly at David.

“Yes, we always figured that you would end up with someone older, love,” David said, gifting his wife was a peck on the lips, and pulling her close. “How much older?”

“Geez guys, way to go for the jugular. Severus is seventeen years older than me, and we _are_ only friends… but good friends,” Hermione insisted.

Little Thomas chose that moment to yawn, rub his eyes and start complaining. Jean laughed at her daughter’s red flushed face, and added, “Yes dear, if you say so, but if that’s true then you had better learn not to blush when you talk about him,” and she squeezed her daughter’s arm. “I’ll put Tom down for his nap and then we can catch up properly.”

Hermione’s lip slipped between her teeth. “Umm, is there somewhere I could get myself settled?”

“Of course, love, follow me up,” Jean replied. “Your father’s working this morning.”

“Oh okay, bye Daddy,” Hermione said distractedly, and she watched him walk towards her.

“We really are happy you’re here, Mia,” and he kissed her forehead. “We’ll be having a long talk about people’s rights, but we’re happy.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Hermione replied, and looked after him as he whispered something to her mother and then kissed her and Tom, and the first thought that came into her mind was, could she ever have that with Severus? It was nice to think about; her mother was right she and Dad were perfect for each other. David had been an established dentist when Jean had arrived at his practice straight out of university, and they had been inseparable ever since. Then her mind focused on Ron again, and she knew she shouldn’t be thinking about Severus like that yet.

~~~***~~~

Finally, Hermione sat alone in her parent’s guest rom. She sat on her bed and pulled the little box Severus had given her from her bag. She also pulled parchment and a quill out and settled down to tell him what was happening.

> Dear Severus,
> 
> I’ve arrived safely, and Mum and Dad were very understanding, surprisingly so, but I’m just grateful that they were. Mr Weasley has gone home and I am currently in the guest room writing to you.
> 
> I have a new brother. My mum was pregnant when I sent them here. I suppose she didn’t know until after they arrived, but now I’m so pleased that I did what I did. I’ve always wanted a little brother or sister. My brother is called Thomas Arron Granger, and he has my curly hair and big brown eyes.
> 
> What are you doing? I miss you, but I’m glad I’ve come here. I would not have missed this for the world.
> 
> I also want to say thank you, thank you so much, but I’m sorry. I heard something awful that happened to you because of my actions to save my family, and I’m so sorry you had to suffer because of what I did. I couldn’t have not saved them, but I didn’t want anyone—you especially—to suffer for me saving them.
> 
> I’ll write again tonight (which will be yesterday for you)
> 
> Love  
>  Hermione

Hermione read through what she’d written, she hadn’t been planning to write about what had happened to Severus because of her saving her family, but she couldn’t not say thank you. She then carefully folded the letter and placed it in the chest. She tapped the closed lid with her wand and when she checked again her letter was gone. She smiled, these boxes were a brilliant idea. She guessed that they worked a little like miniature vanishing cabinets. Severus had explained to her their use and they had experimented with them with letters between Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place, but she hoped that the magic was strong enough to reach from Sydney, Australia to Hogwarts in Scotland.

~~~***~~~

A soft chime alerted Severus that a letter had arrived in his box linked to the one Hermione had. Opening the parchment he read Hermione’s letter, and as he read he could almost feel her excitement, it was so evident in her words. Then he read the part about what had happened when The Dark Lord could not find the Grangers. He sat back in his chair and sighed, he should have known that Weasley would be typical of his family and allow Hermione to hear what had happened to him. Well, there was nothing to do now but accept it, and if there was one thing he knew definitively; this witch had to be an important part of his life and future happiness, so he would not allow this new information to ruin things as he would have done before the end of the war.

> Dear Hermione,
> 
> I did what needed to be done during the war, the punishments I received for not knowing where to find your parents were only some of many others. I will not say that you should think nothing of it, because it is obvious from your words that you do, and I thank you for your consideration, but it was part of my job description, my little witch. I am pleased though that they were saved and I will have the opportunity to perhaps meet them one day.
> 
> A little brother you say, that is wonderful, Hermione.
> 
> I will talk with you again soon, I have to go and stir the cleansing potion I’m brewing.
> 
> As always  
>  Severus

Severus went back to his potion and as he stirred he considered things. He had heard those he considered bleeding hearts waxing lyrically about the witch they adored, and he had always dismissed it as over sentimentality. However, the feelings of warmth and comfort flowing through him at this moment, just from receiving a piece of parchment from Hermione Granger had him wondering what—if anything genuine—he had felt for Lily Evans.

His relationship with Lily had started out as genuine friendship until they arrive at Hogwarts, and even then for almost three years, but they… yes, _they_. He would not just blame himself anymore. They had both ruined their friendship. Him for taking a too obsessive interest in the dark arts and her for wanting to be seen with the popular people. She had become very shallow as she grown up, very conscious of who was with her, who was watching her and how she could be seen at her best at every moment.

He had never been interested in that sort of life, and he had realised then that he’d lost her, but it had been her decision to abandon him. “Of course, that hadn’t stopped the little bitch from teasing me mercilessly, leading me to think we could have had a future when we most certainly did not,” he growled. Then stayed silent, deep in thought, until he shook his head, “Hindsight,” he muttered, as he mentally finished counting the stirs.


	4. Absence and Hearts and All That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Here we are with the next instalment of our story, thank you for the fabulous response to the last chapter, I appreciate every comment and kudos. :-) Also a huge thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her wonderful work on this chapter. There are a lot of small notes between Hermione and Severus in this chapter, I have indented them, hoping that makes it easier to follow._

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed in Australia waiting for her answer. She had been here one week now, and tonight she had been carrying on a conversation with Severus via their linked boxes just as she did every night. As she waitedhe absently ran her index finger over the raised metalwork scrolls and flowers on the lid. The box itself was finished in black lacquer, and measured about five by three inches. Inside it was lined with deep burgundy coloured velvet that smelt of age and sandalwood. It was a delicious smell, and it filled Hermione with a longing to smell it continuously.

Then the wood under her fingers registered Severus’ magic as the little chime made her heart beat faster, and she smiled quietly as she opened the note.

> You can’t just say that it’s as simple as that. All spells have darker variants, it depends on the intent of the caster as to the final resulting spell. A simple _Scourgify_ can kill if intended to. Take for example my spell _Sectumsempra_. Yes it is a spell to use against enemies, and in the hands of someone with no finesse, it is a bloodbath. However, when wielded with delicacy and care it can cut the sheerest silk in the heat of passion without even blemishing the skin.
> 
> What do you think of that, little witch?

Hermione had to admit that the only picture on the screen of her mind at present was of him whispering that spell as he kissed down over her collarbones and her silk nightie slithering to the ground accompanied by a delicate ripping sound, and she had no qualms about telling him either.

> You’re a wicked wizard, Severus. I can just imagine you chuckling as you wrote that, and the image you have just planted in my head. Oh my… give me the finesse of a sexy older man over a dunderheaded boy any day.

She hastily placed the note in the box before she changed her mind, and she closed the lid, sending it. This had been going on all week, and she didn’t know how much more teasing she could take. There was definitely something to say for writing; it gave you bravado you normally wouldn’t have in person, and she wondered what it would be like when she saw him again. As she was thinking this the chime sounded again.

> I’m wicked, who imagined the scene to start with, little witch? If you were here I would happily demonstrate my ability in spell wielding to you. As it is you are not, and I am forced to wait impatiently for you.
> 
> Yours  
>  Old man

Hermione’s answer was swift.

> I said, sexy old-er man, Severus, not old man (something you definitely are not!) and you could come here to me, you know. ;-)

Severus read the reply. He hadn’t thought of going to her. He looked around himself, there was nothing to keep him here, and a quick floo call to Minerva would be the only concession he would need to make, but could he be that spontaneous, would it be wise to be so at the moment? No, he was fairly certain that as much as he’d love to do that, this was not the right time to do so.

He looked the parchment again, and then picked up his quill to reply before he lost his nerve and gave in, or proposed an alternative.

I am not certain that me arriving on your parent’s doorstep is wise at present, they may read more into things than you want them too just at present.

Hermione looked at his reply and buried her head in her pillow in frustration, especially when she realised that he was correct.

> My parents know I’m friends with you, and I’ve told them all about you, but you’re right (as disappointed as this makes me) they are already reading more than I’m willing to admit into our friendship, and perhaps it is not the right time to present them with concrete proof that I’m an adult who knows her own mind. While life is still settling down and I’ve had the big lecture from dad about discussing things with them before I act, I still feel like a foreigner in their home. I’m sorry, Severus, I shouldn’t have suggested it, but I miss you. Maybe it’s about time to come home, but my parents are still deciding whether to return to England, and I want to be here to help them if they do decide to go back.

She dozed why waiting for his reply, it was getting frightfully late.

> Your parents might make their minds up more quickly about going back once you have left, because while you’re there they are happy to have you with them and are putting off any decisions about moving. I will also advise you that you may always feel like a foreigner in their home now. You have been out of the security of your parent’s home for too long and as you say, you have grown up. They will always expect you to be a child, living with parents once you have been independent is going to be difficult at the best of times, let alone when they still do not quite trust you after the circumstances you have just put them through.
> 
> By the way, I forgot to mention earlier, Minerva sends her regards and will contact you via me when the dates for NEWTs have been announced. Now you should try and get some sleep, my witch, by my estimation it is very late where you are.
> 
> Good night.

Hermione read his note and listened to the sounds of the house around her. It was all quiet, so she replied her good night to Severus and snuggled under her covers. It was rather chilly tonight, nowhere near as cold as it got in England, but cold nevertheless. As she settled down to sleep she smiled at his rather possessive name for her, and irritation gripped her once more that she hadn’t been able to set Ron straight on thing are before she’d left. She felt so comfortable with Severus. She had never felt that way about Ron, and she realised now that regardless of whether it worked with Severus or not, it would have never worked with Ron.

~~~***~~~

Two more weeks of exchanging parchments and it was the end of July, and Hermione was starting to think he was correct that her parents were putting off making their decision because she was there.

Then something arrived that made her mind up for her. Severus’ first communication for the day contained a missive from Minerva McGonagall.

> Dear Hermione,
> 
> Severus has been good enough to say he would pass this on to you. I know you are still spending quality time with your family but I received the schedule for the special NEWT sitting. The examinations will run as follows-
> 
> 18th of August 1998 – 9 am Transfiguration; 2 pm Care of Magical Creatures
> 
> 19th August 1998 – 9 am Charms; 2 pm Defence Against The Dark Arts (Written)
> 
> 20th August 1998 – 9 am Herbology; 8 pm Astronomy
> 
> ~weekend study break~
> 
> 23th August 1998 – 9 am History of Magic; 2 pm Muggle Studies
> 
> 24th August 1998 - 9 am Arithmancy; 2 pm Potions
> 
> 25th August 1998 – 9 am Study of Ancient Runes; 2 pm Divination
> 
> 26th August 1998 – 9 am Alchemy
> 
> 27th August 1998 –Defence Against The Dark Arts (Practical – individual times will be allotted)
> 
> The exams will be held at Hogwarts and participants will be required to be in residence by dinner time Tuesday evening the 17th of August, and stay for the duration of the exam session.
> 
> I hope you are having a good time in Australia, I shall see you when you return.
> 
> Fond regards  
>  Minerva McGonagall – Headmistress, Hogwarts

Hermione smiled, that meant that she had an excuse to go back. She placed the headmistress’ letter down and pulled Severus’ from the box.

> Good morning, my witch,
> 
> I extend to you the opportunity to brew anyr all of the NEWT level potions before your exam (as long as you keep it to yourself, as Minerva has roped me into being invigilator, since Slughorn appears to have disappeared into the ether once more).
> 
> It’s technically not teaching, I’m simply supervising exams. I don’t even have to prepare the exams. However, considering our friendship I have asked Minerva to organise an impartial observer so that your results cannot be called into question in any way. I hope you do not mind me assuming that for you.
> 
> It is safe for me to assist you with the potions too, as I will not know until I take the papers from the envelope what potions you will be brewing, so I can grill you to my heart’s content over them.
> 
> As always  
>  Severus

Sliding out of her bed and stretching deliciously, she heard Tom waking up in the next room, and she decided to help her mother out. She walked into his room and picked up the grizzling baby. “Pew, I know why you’re complaining, little Tommy teacup,” she said, tickling his tummy through his wonder suit pyjamas.

Despite his discomfort the little boy giggled and squirmed. She lay him on his change table and unbuttoning the bottom half of his pyjamas she peeled the legs off. She was just removing his nappy when her mother walked in, and Jean came over and looked over Hermione’s shoulder.

“Good morning, dear,” she said, squeezing Hermione’s waist. “And hello, my little man,” she added, looking at Thomas.

The baby squirmed and cooed at her, prompting Hermione to laugh. “He knows where the food comes from.”

Jean smiled as she replied. “I’ll go and start breakfast, if you can bring Tom down.”

“Sure.”

~~~***~~~

Hermione waited for her father to arrive and she told them. “It’s time for me to go back to England. I received a letter from Professor McGonagall this morning, via Severus, notifying me that my NEWT exams are in two weeks.” She took a sip of her morning coffee. “Also, Severus has offered me the chance to brew all the NEWT level potions before the exam,” and she snickered as she spread jam on her toast. However, when silence met her she look up. “What’s wrong?”

“Exactly who is this Severus?” her father asked, and there was anger written all over his face.

Hermione was taken back by her father’s attitude. “What? Umm, he’s a Potions master, he was the professor at Hogwarts, but he’s not now the war is over.”

“He was your teacher?” Jean gasped.

“I-I’ve only become friends with him now that he’s not a teacher anymore.” Hermione gasped, shocked by her parents allegation. “W-What do you take me for,” she stuttered. “Being friends with a teacher of the opposite sex would have been highly inappropriate before I was an adult.”

“You’re damn right it would have been,” her father said angrily as both her parents looked at her like they didn’t believe her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, starting to become scared that the fragile truce they’d reached had just been spoilt, but of course this issue had been bound to come up at some point.

Jean covered her daughter’s hand. “Hermione, we got the impression that your relationship with Severus was an established one, you’re always full of things you discuss with him,” she told her gently.

Of course her father was more direct. “And after what you did,” he started.

Hermione didn’t take that well. “What?! I can’t believe what I’m hearing,” she gasped. “A-After what I did… I s-saved you all, and I’m only friends with Severus. I wanted to visit him in hospital after the war because I felt so guilty. You see, when we were children we hated him, he was not a pleasant man, but w-we didn’t realise that he was protecting… that he was the spy that Mr Weasley spoke about. Then the headmistress asked me if I’d like to be his reader. You see he’s a scholar, well I jumped at the chance because I wanted to see him to apologise, and it gave me occupation to stop thinking about all the things that were wrong. About you guys, a-about the people we lost in the war, a-and about Ron.”

Hermione brushed at her tears, and continued in a rather nasally voice. “We became friends then, we were nothing to one another before that. I relate to Sev on the same level, we talk the same language, and I really want to explore...” but she stopped talking and sighed. “But there’s this mess I have to fix with Ron first before we can become more than friends.”

Jean and David sat dumbfounded at the emotion spilling out of their daughter. They knew she was genuine, and that they had misjudged the situation.

Then she drew a shuddering breath, and said, “I’m sorry, I think it may be past time for me to go. I love all three of you very much, but I will not have you questioning my integrity. You really do not have any concept for what I suffered before I took the steps I did to save you, and definitely nothing of what happened after that,” and she ran up the stairs, quickly collected her things. She pulled the Portkey Severus had given her from her bag and tapped it with her wand.

~~~***~~~

She arrived to see Severus putting his wand away, she’d obviously given him a fright with her abrupt arrival, and she suddenly wanted to be in his arms. She ran to him. “Severus,” she cried, and burst into tears as his arms came around her.

“Hey, what has you in such a flap?” he asked carefully, lifting her chin to see her face.

She couldn’t speak, her hurt feelings were warring with her relief to be with him, and her dread of what had to happen next.

When she simply stood there sobbing and gasping for breath, he collected her in his arms and settled them both into the chair he had risen from on her arrival. He placed her on his lap and simply held her. Eventually, she started to settle and he heard her sniff.

“Why is it that young ladies never seem to have handkerchiefs these days?” he asked, conjuring a neatly folded square of white cloth and handing it to her.

“Thank you,” her cry roughened voice replied.

“You’re lucky I’m a night owl, my witch.”

“I’m sorry, Severus, I didn’t mean to break in on you.”

“Had I not meant for you to, as you put it, ‘break in on me’ I would have directed the Portkey to another destination. Now, why the tears?”

She sniffed and wiped her eyes again. “These last three weeks—as much as I’ve enjoyed being with them—I’ve been living on tenterhooks, w-waiting for them to question my friendship with you.”

“And did they?”

“Yes, but they made it sound so sordid and cheap. Like I must have been sleeping with you while I was a student. I was horrified that they could think that. I don’t think they will ever really trust me again.”

“You need to give them time, Hermione,” he told her, absently running his hands over her arms. “You’re almost a stranger to them now, and they’re obviously still seeing you as the younger you they remember. You forget that they have missed over two years of your life, probably more if you count all the years you were at Hogwarts.”

Hermione was having trouble concentrating with his hands running over her, but she shook her head. “No, I’m very aware that they’ve missed a lot of my life, since I was eleven really, but I don’t want to have to try and explain anymore. They’re never going to get what happened, or why I had to do it.”

“That is true,” Severus nodded.

However, that was as far as they got with their conversation and there was hammering on Severus’ door, and they could hear Minerva shouting, “Severus! Severus, are you all right?”

After a moment of confusion, his eyes opened wide. “She must have felt you burst through the wards, and she thinks someone’s after me. I better go and see to that,” and he placed Hermione on the chair and went to open the door.

“Minerva, why are you abusing my door?”

“Oh,” Minerva gasped shocked. “I felt... I thought.” She peered passed him to where Hermione was now approaching.

The instant Severus had placed her gently in the chair, Hermione shivered and her eyes started to well up again, but she knew that she would have to get over it. She had a job to do, so she might as well get on with it. She shook herself, and turned towards the door.  “I’m sorry,” Hermione said, “It was me arriving.” She had taken a moment to apply a glamour over her features before she’d turned, and she gave the headmistress a hug. “It’s morning in Australia, I didn’t think about the time difference, sorry.”

“Never mind, dear, it’s good to see you. Do you need accommodation? I can have the elves prepare guest quarters.”

“No, I’ll go back to Grimmauld Place. I’ll see you tomorrow, Severus?” Her statement turned into a question.

“I would be pleased to see you, good night, my dear,” and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She gripped his hand as he kissed her, and squeezed slightly. “Good night,” she replied softly, “and thank you.” Then she turned to Minerva. “Good night, Headmistress.”

She walked passed Minerva and out into the hallway, and she heard her former head of house comment to Severus, “How did Hermione end up in your quarters?”

“Because I gave her a Portkey to use whenever she wanted to. Good night, Minerva. I will see you at breakfast,” and his door was shut again.

Hermione increased her stride as well; she was not going to answer any questions if the headmistress caught up with her.

She smiled. She was back, and she had been comforted by Severus, but now she had to write to her parents and apologise for leaving so abruptly, and then find Ron. The place to start would be Grimmauld Place, so once she’d reached the front gates, she apparated to the little park across from the house.

~~~***~~~

“’Mione!” Ginny said as she entered the kitchen.

Both Harry and Ginny were toiling over the kitchen table, books all around them.

“Hello,” Hermione replied. “What are you doing?”

“Doing our best to study for the upcoming NEWTs without you to help us,” Harry chuckled. “When did you get back?”

“About half an hour ago,” she replied. Plonking down into a chair. “Is Ron about?”

“No, we don’t see very much of him lately,” Harry told her.

“And I thought it was only me he was avoiding,” Hermione huffed.

Ginny got up to put the kettle on. “We know he’s been here, but it’s only when we’ve been out,” she told Hermione.

“How do you know he’s been here?” Hermione asked.

“The stink,” Ginny snorted, waving her hand in front of her nose. “He has this new aftershave and I reckon it smells like flubberworm shit.”

“Oh,” Hermione said, picking up a biscuit from the plate Ginny had placed in between all their stuff.

“Why are you looking for him?” Harry wanted to know.

Hermione sighed, and munched on her biscuit for a bit, then she sighed again. “I want to break up with him before…” she paused, and then changed tack slightly. “I’ve learned over the past three weeks that we’re never going to work.”

Ginny placed the mugs of tea in front of them. “And who’s taught you that then?” she asked with mischief in her eyes.

“No one, it’s just something I’ve learned.”

“Really,” Harry said, barking a laugh. “I don’t suppose it would have anything to do with a certain snarky Potions professor we all know?”

“I would never cheat on Ron, even if I have been trying to find him to break up with him,” Hermione gasped. “Besides, I’ve been in Australia.”

Ginny covered her friend’s hand. “He’s only teasing, love,” she said.

Hermione sighed. “It’s been a very confronting three weeks, all in all, and I’m very jumpy about certain subjects.”

And all too late, she realised that she’d just told them their answer, and she groaned and took a mouthful of tea as they chuckled merrily at her.

“Really, ‘Mione, he’s more your speed. I wouldn’t blame you for falling for him,” Harry told her.

“You wouldn’t? Well that’s unexpected,” she gasped.

Ginny squeezed Hermione’s hand before letting go. “We’re not blind, ‘Mione. It will work out.”

“Do you really think so? We’ve become really good friends. Like you guys were before you started going out.”

“Well, if we’re anything to go on, then we’ll have to prepare for having a Snape in the family,” Harry chuckled, staring lovingly at Ginny.

Hermione looked between them, and gasped as her eyes fell to Ginny’s left hand. “No way, you got engaged while I was away?” she all but yelled.

“It was kind of spontaneous, Harry getting over enthusiastic I guess,” Ginny told her. “Of course, you’ll be my bridesmaid, yeah?”

“You just try and stop me,” Hermione grinned. “Oh, congratulations, you guys,” and she got up and hugged both of them.


	5. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _All the way through this story so far, many of you have been telling me that Hermione needs to dig Ron, and I totally agree, but Hermione being Hermione, she will not simply do it via a note or a message, frustrating as that is. She will wait until she can tell him face to face, to make certain he understands, consequentially, this chapter contains a small scene of violence, nothing too graphic, but consider yourselves warned. Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter, and thank you to all of you out there for your comments and kudos._

* * *

Hermione was annoyed that she hadn’t been able to catch up with Ron as soon as she came back. The next morning she waited around as long as she’d could, and when he still hadn’t shown she left another message pinned to his bedroom door with a sticking spell, telling him that she still wished to speak with him. Ginny had told her he’d received the first one because she’d found it scrunched into a ball on the floor after he’d pulled it off the door.

Her lips pinched as she remembered this fact. He was obviously purposely avoiding her, and she wanted to go out. Severus had sent her a note via the boxes first thing this morning, telling her to be a Hogwarts at ten, and dress for walking, and she was not going to waste any more time on Ron until later. Hopefully, she could catch up with him tonight.

When she arrived at the gates of Hogwarts she found Severus waiting for her, and he had two baskets; one with a picnic blanket over it and the other one empty except for two pair of secateurs.

“Hello,” she greeted him, walking forward and kissing his cheek. She’d wanted to kiss his lips, but decided that she couldn’t be that forward until after she’d broken it off with Ron officially. “What are we doing?”

“I require some heather for an arthritis potion, so I thought we might have a picnic after we collect it.

She smiled. “That sounds lovely. I’m told it’s much cooler today.”

“Yes, it was rather hot yesterday,” Severus agreed, and it had been, a cool change had arrived just after sun down. So today was much better for walking. Stepping up next to her, he said, “May I side-along you?”

“Of course,” she replied, placing her hand through his arm.

When they arrived, Hermione looked around at the scenic vista that greeted her. They were on top of a rise, and moorland stretched out around them in all directions. There was a large common juniper tree behind them, and a dirt track to the side.

She sighed dreamily. “This is so beautiful. It reminds me so much of Jane Eyre,” and she took the empty basket. “What cuts of heather do you need?”

“Just the flowers, but only young one, just out,” he replied, placing their lunch down under the shade of the tree.

An hour of bending over the small bushes filled their basket, and after applying a stasis charm to preserve the flowers, they spread their picnic out under the shade of the spreading juniper. The area was alive with flowering heather and therefore busy buzzing bees, so they also set up perimeter wards to stop the insects from joining their picnic, and Severus enlarged two cushions he pulled from the picnic basket.

“That’s a good idea,” Hermione commented, gesturing to the cushions. She placed hers down on the ground, and took up residence on it, laying on her stomach, with her torso and elbows resting on the cushion. Severus opted to sit with his back up against the tree with the cushion up against the bark and under his backside.

“This is wonderful,” Hermione sighed. “I really needed this peace.”

“I’m here,” Severus remarked.

She smiled at him. “You are one of the only people who I don’t mind invading my peace. In fact,” she added thoughtfully. “You can bring me peace, it’s strange.”

“Indeed,” he replied. “I haven’t always though,” he murmured, resting his head back against the tree and closing his eyes.

Hermione laughed quietly. “No,” she said just as softly. “No, you used to frustrate me no end.” She watched a lazy smile slide onto his face, and she took advantage of his closed eyes and studied him. He looked so healthy now; he had his hair tied back off his face, and was dressed in a simple button down shirt and black jeans. He looked delicious.

When Hermione didn’t say anything else, he slowly opened his eyes and caught her perusing him. He smiled, “All right?” he asked.

“Perfect,” she replied, returning his smile.

“Good,” he said, his eyes having done a perusal of their own, and they were currently caught at the cleavage visible through the neck of her dress, her very pretty blue and white sun dress. “Are you hungry?”

“Not yet, but I could do with a drink.”

“Then drinks we shall have,” and he leaned forward and opened the basket. “I opted for something simple,” and he pulled two butterbeers from the basket.

“Good choice,” Hermione replied, taking the offered bottle, and clinking her bottle with his. “To peace and quiet.”

“Here, here,” Severus replied.

They relaxed in comfortable silence for a long time, and Hermione wished she had the courage to link her hand with his. It was so close to her, laying idly beside him. She watched him go back to resting his head on the tree, and she couldn’t help thinking that he looked beautiful. When he closed his eyes his features relaxed, and she longed to try and smooth the worry lines from his brow.

A scene of her sitting against the tree with him reclining at right angles to her with his head in her lap passed through her mind, and she yearned to be able to be free with this man. Another stab of anger lanced through her that she still hadn’t caught up with Ron to set him straight, and she cleared her throat in an attempt to calm herself again.

“What?” Severus’ luscious voice questioned quietly, without opening his eyes.

“Sorry,” Hermione responded, “I didn’t mean to disturb you. I was just thinking about Ron.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm, when we had that fight before I left for Australia, I should have ended it then and there, but by storming out of the room, I have stupidly given him another chance.” She saw his mouth tighten, and she explained further. “Well, I was really shocked and I needed time to process it… I wanted to be certain I’d done everything I could, that even though I didn’t want to be with him that I wasn’t adding to his problems.”

Severus’ eyes opened, and he pinned her with his astute gaze, and there was the starting of a sneer curling his lip. “Were you actually still expecting things to work between you?”

Hermione wanted to shiver at the coldness in his voice, and she suddenly mourned the shattered peace. “No!” she stated, a little shocked that he would think that, and the question was out of her mouth before she’d thought about it. “Why would you think I still wanted him?”

His head came up off the tree and his eyes had shuttered. “Because you seem to be allowing him to run rings around you, that’s not you, Hermione.”

“I hate the fact that I’m still attached to him, and that was what made me clear my throat just then. I wanted to be able to pick up your hand, but I felt I couldn’t because I was still technically attached to Ron, regardless of the circumstances.”

“He would not give you the same consideration, Hermione.”

She swallowed hard, and blinked at the tears starting to gather in her eyes. The shadow of her relationship with Ron had just ruined her time with Severus. She looked down at the ground, and whispered, “I know, I’ve suspected that all along, but...” and she shrugged.

The sound of a soft sniff wafted up to Severus, and his resolve not to comfort her again until she was his rose again. However, on realising that he had caused part of her distress that resolve broke quickly. “Come here, little witch.” He watched her scrambling up to come and sit with him, and he exhaled a breath as he pulled her close and slid an arm around her. “Would you like me to find the little cretin for you?”

As appealing as that thought was, Hermione shook her head. “If all else fails, I know he always turns up to Sunday dinner at The Burrow. I’ll corner him there if I haven’t managed to catch up with him before that.”

Then just like that, calm was restored, and they both exhaled together.

“The potion I’m using these flowers for is a NEWT level potion,” Severus told her after they’d been sitting together in silence for a time. “Let’s have our lunch and go back to my lab. You can practice brewing it.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, sliding her arms around his waist and squeezing. She so wanted to kiss him, and she resolved that it wouldn’t be long before she was able to.

~~~***~~~

After a lovely day, that evening Hermione came through the Floo to number twelve. She had just finished dusting the soot off herself when she saw Ginny loitering at the kitchen door with her back to her, seemingly engrossed in something in the entranceway, and then she heard Harry’s voice in the wafting towards her.

“Listen mate, I’m not comfortable with this. Have some consideration for ‘Mione.”

There was something in Harry’s voice that made Hermione wary, as she heard him try to add something, but Ron’s voice cut in before he’d finished.

“She’s not even here, mate, and we as good as broke up before the silly cow left.”

“But, Ron,” Harry said.

She walked forward so she could see, standing just behind Ginny. She saw that Harry and Ron were currently involved in a heated exchange, and Ron had a tarty looking blonde handing off his arm, and her eyes narrowed.

As usual Ron wasn’t listening and Hermione watched as he cut Harry off again.

“Anyway, she’s got nothing to complain about. When she’s here she’s a frigid cow who won’t let me anywhere near her knickers. I have needs,” he proclaimed and squeezed the blonde’s backside. The witch just giggled vacuously and stared up at him adoringly.

That was when Hermione stepped passed Ginny, her blood boiling. “Hello Ron,” and she already had her wand drawn. “I had been trying to catch up with you, and hearing what you have to say about me makes this infinitely easier for me. You will never know what you’ve just thrown away,” and the hallway was lit with a volley of hexes.

Harry had seen what was coming and had ducked back into the kitchen, and he and Ginny were safely behind his shield spell, watching the show.

The blonde shrieked and ran for the door. She apparated away from the front step if the resounding crack was any indication. Then Ron found out exactly what happened to people who anger Hermione Granger.

By the time she settled down enough for reason to seep in, the air was heavy with the smell of scorched hair, smoke from the fire in the hall drapes and discharged magic, which smelt remarkably like burning solder mixed with hot electricity.

Ron was backed up against the banister, but as soon as Hermione lowered her wand he flew at her. “You bitch, you’re mental you are? Nobody’s ever going to want a boring, buck-toothed bookworm with nightmare hair.” By this time he was in her face. “At least I was willing t-t-to service you... it would have been the only fuck you ever got, but now you can rot in hell.”

Hermione just looked at him. “You know, I don’t care for your brand of help.” She turned on her heel and dismissed Harry’s shield with a wave of her hand. “I’m sorry, guys, I need to go somewhere else for a while. My apologies for causing that scene in your home,” she managed to say through her anger.

She made it as far as the fireplace before Ron grabbed her by the arm. “Bloody bitch,” he spat, and hauled back and punched her.

It happened so quickly, and Harry reared up in front of Hermione as Ginny pulled their friend to her and turned on her brother. “You complete bastard! Only cowards hit women.”

“Yes Ron, I think it might be time for you to find somewhere else to live,” Harry told him, he was almost incoherent with rage.

But Ron just didn’t know when to give up. “What!? She started that.” he countered angrily.

“No, you started it by bringing home a slapper,” Ginny yelled at him. “I would have reacted the same way if it had been me,” she told him and then took a pinch of Floo powder and called, “Professor McGonagall’s office.”

When the professor answered Ginny said, “Good evening, Professor, would it be all right if I brought Hermione to the infirmary? she’s been injured.”

“Of course, child, bring her straight through, I’ll meet you there.”

Ginny glanced at Harry. “I’ll come once I’ve taken Ron to Molly,” he told her.

“Okay,” Ginny said, and called out, “Hogwarts infirmary,” and the two witches spun out of sight.

~~~***~~~

When Ginny arrived in the infirmary still holding the deathly quiet Hermione to her chest, she was greeted by Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, and she was surprised to see equal expressions of concern on their faces, especially on the latter.

Ginny had not looked down at her friend, but she knew that Hermione was holding her face in her hands, and now as she was taken into hand by Poppy, Ginny felt the size of the patch of wetness on her tee-shirt as the cold air hit it. She knew from the smell that it was blood and she finally glanced down at it, and then with a gasp of concern to her friend still clasping her nose with bloodied hands.

“Come, Miss Granger, I need to see what has happened,” Poppy said, glancing to Severus also storming towards her.

“He ‘unched me,” Hermione gasped in a nasally voice, as if it was only just settling into her mind.

“Who punched you, dear?” Poppy asked.

Minerva abruptly found herself holding Severus back as he started striding back towards the Floo, growling, “That bloody little Weasley prick, I’ll tear him limb from limb.”

“Severus, settle down, man. You will be little use to Hermione in Azkaban.”

He was startled out of any further action by the shock of her words, and Minerva took advantage of it. “I know you’re a little more than friends, so be there for her, support her, man,” and she looked at his shocked face seriously.

“H-How do you know that?” he stuttered, and he scowled. “Did that old bugger have everything bugged around here?” he snapped.

Minerva smiled, she knew what he meant. “No, Albus just had a way of knowing thing, and don’t be so shocked, go to her. She needs you.”

“I want to know how you know,” he demanded in a hissed whisper, not moving. “We haven’t told anyone about our friendship.”

The headmistress rolled her eyes. “Well, if you must know, I was out mousing this afternoon when you were bidding her goodbye,” she shrugged, and when he raised an eyebrow at her, she added, “Mousing relieves a little stress, and I overheard…” she saw his eyes narrow. “I didn’t eavesdrop on your conversation, I just happened to be stalking a mouse across from where you stopped. Your advice to her was very prudent, and I wholeheartedly agree with it.” She looked to the young woman sitting grave and pale in the bed, her face bloodied and already bruising badly. “But I didn’t think the little swine would hit her.”

Severus looked at Hermione as Minerva was finishing her sentence. Poppy had stopped her bleeding and reset her pert little nose, but she was going to look like a racoon by the morning, even with bruise paste to mask it. His anger morphed back to concern and he had just decided to start towards the bed when the Floo flared and Harry Potter walked through with Molly Weasley following him.

Severus froze, the last thing Hermione needed at the moment was to let on to Molly that she may be becoming interested in someone else, and the dear girl was like an open book. “I’ll speak with her when things settle down,” he told Minerva, and quietly left them to it, disappearing into the storeroom, but he cast an amplification charm so he could hear what was being said out in the ward regardless.

As he listened to Molly expressing her shock at what she’d thought unthinkable. He snorted. _What mother believes her child capable of causing such pain to another person_ , he pondered as Molly gave her teary assurances that nothing would change between them all. She assured Hermione that Ron would receive help for his problems, and that she hoped they could try again.

“I’m sorry, Mrs Weasley, that’s just not possible. I had been planning to breakup with him anyway, I do not think that Ron is the right wizard for me,” Hermione’s soft and rather nasal voice told the redhead. “I had been hoping that it would have ended more amicably, but...” She took a deep breath, but didn’t finish what she had been about to say.

This admission was met with silence, and then finally a curt, “Well, I hope you’re feeling better very soon.”

 _That bloody harridan has just cut her loose_ , Severus seethed. He wanted nothing more than to find Weasley and skin him for potions ingredients. _No, that’s too good for him. He’s hurt Hermione_ , and he started to wonder exactly how hard he’d fallen for Hermione.

Just lately she’d stolen the breath from him with her presence, quite literally. Then he turned his prodigious mind to wondering what else she had stolen as well. Certainly Severus had always been aware that she was a very special young lady, but was he being foolish? He could have sworn that his heart was immune to further assault. Did it matter? Everything was different now. Hadn’t they sat under a tree cuddling this afternoon, was that all it was, or was it more?

Then the scene last night filtered into his mind; she had run to him for comfort, no one had ever sort comfort from him before. Then there was that kiss before she’d left, he had relived that kiss in his mind a thousand times over this last three weeks. Then there was the fact that he had been the only one she’d communicated with while she was away, and he realised suddenly that all that meant something. In the wizarding world powerful younger witches often coupled themselves with stronger older wizards. Was that where this was going? Was he falling in love with Hermione Granger? He thought about it again, and yes, the answer was a resounding yes. Yes believed he was.

He blinked at this thought, as he heard the Floo activate three times. It was suddenly very quiet out in the ward, and he ventured forward and peeked out the door. The ward was darkened and there were curtains set up around one bed. Severus heard Minerva wishing Hermione a good night, and then Poppy telling her to get some sleep.

Once Minerva had started to walk out of the ward, and Poppy had gone to her quarters he quietly walked across the ward and slipped around the curtain.

“Hermione?” he said softly.

“Severus,” she whispered in return, her voice shaky.

It sounded so intimate, and she looked so frail in the bed, and as she turned to look at him, he saw fat tears welling in her pretty eyes.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she whispered in the same nasally voice he’d heard earlier, as she held out her hand to him.

Severus quickly advanced to the bed, and sitting on it, he took her offered hand. “Don’t cry, little witch, he’s not worth it,” and his thumb started ghosting over her knuckles.

“He hit me,” and her lip quivered, but then she looked up at him under her lashes, and she gave him a shaky smile. “But Severus, I hexed him good and proper. He was bringing another witch home, and when I arrived he was busying denigrating me and justifying why he’d done so to Harry.”

Severus remained silent and waited for her to finish, as his fingers kept soothing her hand.

“H-he told Harry that I was frigid and that he needed other witches because he had needs.” Several tears had fallen by this time. She wiped at them carefully, but then her lips twitched for a different reason. “He won’t have any… _needs_ for a long time now though.”

The look on her face made Severus’ heart swell with pride, but he replied calmly. “Why, what did my smart little witch do?”

She smiled at him and indicated that he should lean in closer as she whispered, “Because I swapped his tackle with the witch’s. Let them see if they can work that out.”

Severus chuckled, he couldn’t help it, and then he kissed her head. “My smart girl, now try and sleep.”

“Will you stay with me?” she asked, moving over to make room for him to snuggle up beside her.

He returned her smile. “Try and stop me,” he told her, producing his wand and widening the bed to make more room. “Imagine the fuss Pomfrey will make in the morning when she finds us in the same bed.” Then he leaned closer once more, and stage whispered, “And a word of warning too, you always have to be on the lookout for mangy old tabby cats as well. They will tell you that they’re mousing and _not_ eavesdropping on your private conversations.”

Without warning a small shadow on the other side of the curtain grew and Minerva McGonagall’s offended countenance appeared through the gap. “Severus Snape. I am not mangy!”

“But you were listening,” Severus chuckled.

“Irritating man,” Minerva said, as he watched her, but her smile gave her away.

“If you say so, Minerva,” he replied, the corner of his own mouth rising.

Minerva chuckled watching him, she hadn’t seen him this animated since he had been a student here. She sighed, remembering what he’d been through, even as a student. She had always defended her cubs in what had happened between the marauders and Severus, until Remus Lupin had finally confessed during his time as DADA professor to the extent of the abuse Severus had suffered at their hands that she did not know about.

After this she had gone straight to Severus to ask his forgiveness for her neglect. It didn’t matter that she was a proud Gryffindor, she refused to believe that she was one-eyed. At first Severus had simply sneered at her, but over the years that one act of recognising the pain he had suffered had allowed her to become friends with him. She was still certain that he would never trust her completely but he now allowed her to see behind his façade to a certain extent.

The headmistress smiled as she walked from the infirmary, and she gave up a silent hope that the pair in the room she’d just left might find solace with one another, because they were very much alike. Then the cat was back and she scurried out of the infirmary and off into the night.

~~~***~~~

The next morning found Hermione and Severus having a conversation over breakfast. Poppy Pomfrey had indeed spluttered and coughed when she’d walked in that morning to find them curled up in the same bed together, and Severus had enjoyed the spectacle immensely, but now she’d calmed down and provided them with breakfast.

“I’m not sure I want to go back to Grimmauld Place,” Hermione said. “It’s not only what happened last night, but the place is depressingly drab and gloomy.”

“Yes, I always hated spending time there, apart from the fact that it was owned by my sworn enemy, it gave me—someone used to living in dungeons—the creeps.”

Hermione laughed joyously and then smiled. “Now that’s saying something, isn’t it?”

She took another mouthful of her cereal just as an owl flew through the window carrying a tell-tale red envelope. “Oh, looks like the shows about to start,” she commented dryly.

The bird saw the scowl on Severus’ face and dropped the missive abruptly to avoid having his tail-feathers hexed off, and this allowed Severus to encase the fuming red letter in a bubble, and as it started yelling the voice travelling to them through the protection of the bubble was irate, but soft.

“Hermione Granger, how dare you turn my Ronald into a girl! You have ruined his chances of giving me grandchildren. You are never welcome in my house again.”

They watched as the letter shredded itself before exploding. All this activity was contained within the protective sphere, and once it was done, a lazy flick of Severus’ wand vanished the whole thing. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow waiting for Hermione reaction.

“Well, I guess I should have expected that.” Then a sly smile started spreading over her face. “But he is able to bear grandchildren for _her_ , I am very thorough in my gender reassignments.”

Try as he might, Severus couldn’t hold it in, and the laughter that bubbled up from deep within him seemed to free him somehow. It had Poppy racing from her office looking at both of them as they gave in to their mirth and completely dissolved in laughter.

“Severus! Your throat, do stop that this instant,” she demanded.

“Oh Poppy,” he managed, trying to catch his breath. “Ronald Weasley is a girl, and I’m fine.”

“What?” the matron questioned.

Severus managed to calm himself, and his mouth kept twitching as he said, “I would prepare myself for another visit from Molly Weasley, Poppy. We’re going elsewhere,” and he held out his hand to Hermione. “Come, my dear.”

“But, what about your potions?” Poppy gasped.

“I’m a Potions master, Poppy, I can deal with it,” he stated as they left. However, he paused and turned at the last moment and said, “But thank you for your care.”

“Yes,” Hermione added, “Thank you.”


	6. Romance Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Okay, Ron’s gone out of Hermione’s life (Although, I wouldn’t be surprised if he stays in the story as pure comic relief) and on that note, I was staggered at your comments last chapter about Hermione’s punishment of Ron. I hadn’t thought that her turning him into a girl would be such a hoot for you all. Now, to the romance. ;-) Thank you for your kind comments and reviews, and a big thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter._

* * *

As the door shut on a flabbergasted matron, Hermione turned the Severus. “Where are we going?”

“To thank Minerva for her hospitality and get out of here.”

“Then what are we doing?”

“So many questions, my witch,” and he smiled as he brought them to a halt outside the infirmary. He pulled her into his arms. “I believe there might only be one way to silence you,” and his head started to lower towards hers.

Hermione’s heart pounded in her chest. Severus was going to kiss her, and she stood on her tip toes to get it to happen faster, lacing her fingers behind his neck to help pull herself up. Then his lips were on hers, and it was unlike any kiss she’d ever received. It was lovely, simply lovely, and she sighed as he released her lips softly.

Giving her a lop-sided smile, he hugged her. “See, I told you that would stop you asking questions.”

Hermione giggled. “Yes, I think I might like you to stop me from asking questions in that way as often as possible.”

He chuckled. “I believe that could be arranged,” and he gave her another soft kiss. This, like the first, was merely the caressing of lips, but it was a happy start, but as he pulled back from that kiss he realised that he needed this to be permanent now she was free. He slid his hands up to cradle her cheeks, and said, “Hermione, would you allow me to court you now you’re a free woman?”

“I could think of nothing I’d like more,” Hermione replied.

“Of course, only pending your father’s agreement with the plan.”

Hermione nodded, thinking to herself, that her parents had better not disagree, especially considering their age difference. “I can’t see them objecting, not really, even after the day before yesterday,” and her lip slipped between her teeth.

“Yes, we need to remedy that situation as quickly as possible too.”

“I wrote to them before I went to bed the night before last, and I sent it via the special post before I arrived to meet you yesterday,” Hermione reported.

“Good, then once you’re bruise free,” and he gently touched his lips to her nose, “we will Portkey over there and speak with them.”

Hermione found herself nodding her agreement again, but her mind had moved on to something else. The two little kisses just now had whet her appetite, and she wanted a proper kiss to seal this agreement with. Taking his hand in both of hers and watching her hands stroking it, she looked up under her eyelashes at him she saw him waiting to see what she was going to do. “Severus?”

“Yes, little witch?”

Hermione could have cried at the decadent beauty of his rumbling baritone as it rolled over her. She so wanted to hear him say things in that voice to her that he didn’t say to anyone else, naughty things, and she felt her stomach flip and a pulse throb between her legs. Only he could make her feel that way. “How will courting work?”

He gave her wicked smile, and closed his arms around her. “Exactly which aspect of courting were you wishing more information about?”

She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. “Well, when you say ‘courting’, I get the picture in my head of that red lounge in Professor McGonagall’s office, with you sitting at one end, me at the other and her in the middle acting as chaperon silently drinking tea.”

“Do you just?” he smiled.

Her breath caught and she blushed, it was such a knowing smile. “I don’t want that, Severus,” she told him.

His lips lowered to her forehead and he started planting soft kisses along it. “Then what do you want, Hermione?”

“This,” she whispered, adding before her brain shut down. “And more.”

“More?” His mouth started to make the journey down around her cheek. “You mean like this?”

“Yes, and more,” she sighed. She felt him smile against her cheek.

“More?”

She took a miniscule step forward, so she was flush with him. “More,” she moaned, as his lips worked their way around her jaw.

“More,” he chuckled, and finally his lips covered hers, giving her soft kisses. “Is this better?” he asked, between kisses.

“You’re a tease,” she scolded.

“Am I?” he replied, and set about kissing her properly.

She moaned against his lips and allowed his tongue to lick her lips. Another moan saw him devouring her mouth, and chasing her tongue to get it to come and play. Eventually she got the idea, and they stood there snogging for some minutes.

Finally, Severus gentled the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. “Is that better?”

“Yes,” she murmured, unable to say more than that.

“Then we had better start walking to Minerva’s office again.” They didn’t move, and he said, “I am not happy that you stay at Grimmauld Place.” It seemed like an out of context statement.

However, Hermione knew what he meant. “I would like to find somewhere else. Apart from what I’ve already told you, while I was in Australia Harry and Ginny got engaged, and I’m sure they will want the house to themselves.”

 “My cottage has a guest room, and I would be pleased to offer it to you.”

“Oh, Severus,” she gushed. “I would be honoured, and I could help you settle in… and that plot out the back could be a veggie garden, and…”

He chuckled, his lips landing on hers again and they kissed again until they had to part in order to drag air into their lungs.

Finally, they started walking towards their destination, and Hermione’s mind was buzzing. She knew that things were finally righting themselves, and she mentally kicked herself once more for not getting rid of Ron before it had turned nasty.

~~~***~~~

When they arrived at Minerva’s office, despite the fact that it was not quite morning tea time, she insisted that they have tea while they talked.

“Oh, dear girl, look at you, you’re still bruised,” Minerva said, as they arrived.

“I feel okay,” Hermione told her. “I have little pain this morning,” and she instantly thought back to snogging Severus in the hallway and her hand sought his as he sat beside her on the same red couch that they’d talked about in the hallway.

Severus knew exactly what Hermione was thinking and he squeezed her hand slightly, before turning to Minerva. “I believe the time is right for me to take up fulltime residence at my new home,” he announced.

“I had suspected as much, Severus,” Minerva replied, “And good luck to you, dear boy,” she replied, saluting him with her cup of tea. “This actually coincides nicely. I had a letter from Horace Slughorn this morning; he has been in Antiqua.”

“Whatever was he doing there?” Severus cackled.

“Who knows,” Minerva replied. “But he’s decided to come back and teach again.”

“Excellent,” Severus nodded. “So, he will stand as invigilator?”

“I would not like to presume that yet.”

“Pity,” Severus replied, turning to Hermione. “That way there could have been no claims of inappropriate behaviour.”

Hermione nodded, but Minerva gasped.

“There will be none from me,” the headmistress stated.

“No, we were not concerned with you or the people we trust, but other people… like Ronald for instance,” Hermione stated calmly, and added in a softer voice, “and his mother.”

“Ronald Weasley should think himself lucky that I did not allow Severus to hunt him down last night,” Minerva replied. “I will not take kindly to him being here for the examination period.” She tutted to herself, and then added under her breath, “I must admit that I’m not expecting him to pass his exams, and will therefore be coming back to complete the entire year.” The headmistress took a deep breath, and her eyes narrowed. “As for Molly Weasley, she had best pull her head in too.” Minerva then turned the subject away from those who had proven themselves to be idiotic. “Harry and Ginevra have asked if they may remain at their residence and only attend for their exams, and I have granted them this consideration. You should consider doing the same, Hermione.”

“Yes, that is an excellent idea,” Severus nodded.

“Then, yes, and thank you,” Hermione replied.

“Now, we had better keep going. I need to direct the elves to deliver the remainder of my belongings to Stone Cottage, and Hermione will need to collect hers from Grimmauld Place.”

Minerva raised an eyebrow of interest, and Severus explained.

“I have offered Hermione my guest room for as long as she wants it.”

“Oh… oh, I see. Wonderful,” the headmistress smiled. “Then I will look forward to welcoming you both back in two weeks’ time.”

“Yes, thank you for the tea,” Hermione said, as she and Severus both rose from their seat.

“Yes,” Severus added, inclining his head to her.

“You’re welcome, all the best to you both,” Minerva told them, and watched them walking out the door. Once they’d gone she sighed and glanced at Albus, who was pretending to be asleep in his frame. “Our newest couple,” she murmured. “I hope they will be well received. They deserve the best, both of them.”

“I’m sure that any reactions will quickly pass, Minnie. Do not worry,” the voice of Albus Dumbledore stated.

“Yes, I hope you’re right.”

~~~***~~~

Hermione and Severus stopped by Grimmauld Place after they left Hogwarts to pick up Hermione’s belongings, and were offered more tea.

Severus had only come to satisfy himself that Hermione would be all right, and he begged off. “Thank you, Miss Weasley, but I am planning to continue into London. I have an errand to run there, if I may avail myself of your front door.”

“Certainly, sir,” Harry said, standing and gesturing out of the kitchen door. “Please just come back in when you return.”

“Thank you, Mr Potter,” Severus replied, and turned to Hermione. “I will return in about an hour, Hermione.”

To Hermione’s great shock he then leant forward and gave her a kiss. “I’ll be waiting,” she told him softly.

Severus then strode from the room without looking at Harry or Ginny. He wanted to establish the fact the he and Hermione together, but he did not wish to answer any questions at present.

Hermione watched as he walked out of the kitchen, and she smiled. She must have also sighed because she heard Ginny snicker beside her.

“Now, that’s more the reaction you need to have for the guy you’re crazy about,” she said, nudging her friend in the ribs.

Hermione blushed. “You don’t think we’re moving too fast, do you?”

“Nah,” Harry put in. “You’ve been over Ron for ages now, just marking time until it was finished.” Then a look of guilt passed over his features. “Geez I’m sorry I didn’t stop him fast enough last night, ‘Mione.”

Hermione rubbed her friend’s arm. “Don’t blame yourself, Harry. It all happened so quickly, and out of everyone, it wasn’t Ron I was expecting to use Muggle methods of force, or I would have been more wary.” Hermione’s lip slipped between her teeth. “Which brings me to why I’ve come here now. I want a bit of distance for a while. Severus has offered me his spare room and I’m going to take it.”

“You know you’re always welcome here, ‘Mione,” Harry said.

“Yes, I know, but I just need a bit of space.”

“And the view of the nice arse that just walked out of the kitchen door twenty-four seven,” Ginny cackled. “It’s almost criminal that he wears a frock coat over it most of the time.”

“Oi!” Hermione answered. “That’s my wizard, you ogle Harry’s bum if you want to go looking,” she replied, snickering as she said it. She must admit though that she knew what Ginny was referring to, as Severus had vanished his frock coat in preparation for exiting onto a Muggle street. She too had been transfixed by the sight of his bum in his well cut trousers.

“Yes,” Harry put in. Then turned to Hermione. “So, why do you think you need space?”

“It’s not just Ron, Mrs Weasley sent me a Howler this morning,” but that was as far as Hermione got with her explanation.

“She what?” Ginny hissed, sitting back down at the kitchen table, after placing cups in front of the three of them. “Bloody hell, ‘Mione, the little cretin deserved worse than you gave him. How could Mum send you a howler over it?”

“Well, I did make him a girl,” Hermione admitted sheepishly. “I guess she was shocked,” but Hermione was cut off by Ginny again.

“What!” the redhead spluttered. “Oh Merlin, that’s better than the Bat-bogey,” and she dissolved into a fit of laughter.

“Well, Ron did treat me very badly, mind you, had I known he was going to punch me, a gender reassignment would have been the least of his worries.”

“It still might be,” Ginny snorted. “What have they got in place for your time at Hogwarts if your exams overlap with his?”

“I have Severus, and my own ability to retaliate.”

“Well, it’s all in hand then,” Harry replied, with a strange look of pride on his face. His hand came forward and patted hers. “You two are two of the most skilled people I know, and you’re good together,” he added.

“Thank you,” she replied.

“You know, if there’s ever anything we can do for you,” Ginny added. “Either of you,” she stated, “You are both special people.”

Hermione came around the table and hugged her friend. After a moment she walked back to her seat as she told them, “And I don’t just have Severus, Professor McGonagall tells me that you’re only coming when you have an exam. I’m going to do the same thing.”

“That’s a good idea,” Ginny told her before glancing at Harry. “We just couldn’t come to terms with acting like students again after so much, you know?”

“Yes, I understand,” Hermione agreed.

Then Harry suddenly sighed and looked around at the books spread out on the table. “I just hope we’ve studied enough,” he laughed. “It’s been a while since we’ve done anything like school.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Hermione laughed. “But we can still study together, if you want.”

“We want,” Harry laughed.

“Yes, we definitely do,” Ginny added.

Hermione laughed, and said, “Well, I’ll see what I can do. I’ve convinced Severus to teach me the basics of Alchemy, I didn’t even know it was an offered subject.”

“Oh that’s typical, we’re struggling to master the subjects we’ve already completed, and you’re adding one you’ve never studied before,” Harry laughed.

Hermione looked at him was big eyes. “Well, I’ve never done it, and it excites me.”

Harry sighed. “Oh ‘Mione,” and shook his head.

It was as they were discussing this that Severus came back through the kitchen door, and Hermione got up from her chair to greet him. “Will you sit for a moment with us, love?” she asked quietly, taking his hand.

Severus knew that the pair of Gryffindors watching him cautiously were Hermione’s best friends, and he was no longer their teacher, so his nodded. “Yes, I believe that would be acceptable.” It sounded very stiff, even to his ears, but Severus quietly sat beside Hermione.

Ginny jumped up and collected another cup and refilled everyone’s tea, and Severus took his first shaky step into burying the hatchet with Harry Potter.

~~~***            ~~~

By the next day Hermione’s bruises had cleared up, and Severus insisted that they go back to Australia and settle things with her parents. “You went to great pains to save them, now don’t ruin it by a silly misunderstanding,” he’d told her.

It appeared that his errand in London the day before had been organising a Portkey to Australia. So here they were, walking out of the Australian Portkey Office, exactly one week after she’d left the first time. Her letter via the special form of mail which travelled in the traditional Muggle way, but faster, as an owl could not really be asked to fly from one continent to another, would have hopefully preceded her. As she apparated them to a hidden little park just up the road, she hoped they would be accepting of her, and soon she was knocking on her parent’s front door with Severus beside her, holding her hand.

Today her mother answered the door. “Hermione,” she gasped, and pulled her into a fierce hug.

Hermione allowed her to, and when her grip slackened a bit she pushed back and said, “Hello, Mum. I’d like you to meet Severus Snape.”

“Hello,” Jean said, holding out her hand.

Severus shook the offered hand, and heard Hermione saying, “Severus, this is my mother Jean Granger.”

“I’m pleased to meet you, Jean,” he said politely.

“Likewise,” Jean stated. “Please come in. David and Thomas have just gone to the shops, they’ll be back soon,” she added. “Would you like some coffee?”

Jean Granger was where Hermione had inherited her habit of filling awkward situations with words, and Hermione pulled her mother to a stop. “Mum, I’m sorry, I had no right to assume that you would not understand what I’d been through, but I will not have anyone saying things about Severus that are incorrect, he is just too important to me.” She glanced up at Severus watching the scene between the two women.

Jean sighed. “It was just a shock,” and she took Hermione by the arms. “You have to give us a little time to catch up, love.” She glanced up at Severus. “We did not mean to infer that Hermione and you were anything but proper while she was a student under your care,” she sighed, looking back to Hermione, “but we realised after your abrupt departure that it may have sounded like that.” She rubbed Hermione’s arm. “Now, let’s see to that coffee, shall we?”

The three of them were settled around the kitchen table when the front door opened and David called out. “Jean? They didn’t have any ham and cheese one’s left. We weren’t quick enough.”

“Excuse me, please,” Jean said hastily, and hurried out into the living room.

“Hello, my little man,” they heard her coo, and then Thomas giggle. Then the sound of lowered voices, and Jean returned to the kitchen with Thomas on her hip and David following.

“David, this is Severus Snape,” Jean told her husband, happily handing Tom to Hermione as she reached for him.

“Hello, Severus,” David said, grasping Severus’ outstretched hand.

The air was suddenly tense, as David sized Severus up, and Hermione occupied herself cooing at the baby as she watched the situation from under her eye lashes.

To his credit Severus did not say anything, and David backed down as Jean placed a mug of coffee in front of him. She handed Hermione Tom’s sipper cup with some black currant juice in it and then sat down waiting to see what would happen.

David took a sip of his coffee all the while still watching Severus. “So, you’re the man who’s taken my little girl’s fancy, are you?”

“Dad,” Hermione warned.

David ignored her. “What exactly are your intentions?” he asked plainly.

Severus placed a calming hand on Hermione’s and squeezed slightly. “It’s all right, Hermione, your father has a right to know.” He turned serious eyes to David. “I have come with Hermione this morning as support for her.”

“Is that all?”

“No, I also wish to ask your permission to court your daughter.”

“Is that so?” He watched Severus for a moment, obviously searching for something in his face, finally he turned to Hermione. “Do you understand, Hermione, that when a man asks to court you, that he is intending that it end in marriage?” David asked.

Hermione was shocked that her father would know that, and he must have seen it on her face, because he chuckled.

“Your old man does know about formal courtships and propers manner, young lady,” he told her.

Hermione grinned, her eyes caught in Severus’. “Yes, Daddy, I do understand that,” she said, not looking away from Severus’ dark eyes. “And I am perfectly happy with that situation.”

“Good,” David said and turned to Severus. “Yes, and I thank you for having the consideration to ask.”

Jean actually breathed a sigh of relief, and promptly changed the subject. “So, what’s next on your plate, Hermione?” she asked.

Hermione looked up from the baby. “I have my NEWT exams, umm… they are the wizarding equivalent of A levels,” she told her parents when they just looked at her.

“NEWT exams?” her father asked.

Hermione grimaced. “It stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test,” she told them.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” her mother scoffed.

“Yes, it is an unfortunate name, isn’t it?” Severus put in, “but things change slowly in the wizarding world.

“That name sounds like it’s been made up by children,” David commented. “Are you planning to take your A levels as well?”

Hermione considered this for a time, but a yawn overcame her control. “Pardon me,” she gasped. They had left it until eleven at night to come over to Australia, so it was nine the next morning in Sydney, and now Hermione was starting to tire. She still hadn’t regained her full strength after the incident with Ron. “No, I hadn’t considered doing so.”

“It might be wise, Hermione,” Jean said, “Remember you belong to both worlds.”

“I will consider it,” she told them; it actually sounded like the right thing to do when it was put like that. “Yes, I will think about it,” she affirmed.

“Where are you living at the moment?” David asked.

“In Severus’ guest room.”

“I see,” her father replied.

“Umm,” and Hermione looked down.

“There was an incident with Ronald Weasley and Hermione was injured,” Severus stated.

“I knew that little prick would end up hurting you,” David said. “Injured how?”

“He punched me, breaking my nose,” Hermione managed quietly.

“Are you all right?” Jean asked, concern very evident in her voice.

Hermione shakily told them what had happened, as she wiped at the tears that started over her cheeks. She still could not believe that Ron could have hurt her so badly. When she’d finished she took a deep breath, but kept her head down as she remembered Arthur coming to see her earlier that day, while they were visiting Grimmauld Place again.

“I am so sorry for what has been inflicted on you, Hermione. I’m here to see if there is anything we can do for you.”

“Mrs Weasley has already made her feelings known on that score,” Hermione had told him.

“Then allow me to rephrase that. I am here to see what _I_ can do for you. Do you wish to lay charges?”

She had realised that she was certainly angry enough to do that, but she knew Ron needed help not Azkaban, so she’d said, “I will do nothing, as long as Ron stays away from me, and seeks help for his problems.”

“Would you consider reversing the gender issues?”

Her lip had slipped between her teeth, and again she’d thought on it. “I would consider allowing Severus to do it, but only after Ron writes and apologises for what he said and did,” she’d said. “Then I want nothing further to do with him.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Arthur had replied, before looking at Severus, who had been sitting quietly listening. “Would you be willing to do that, Severus?”

Her Severus had scowled. “You can thank Minerva McGonagall for the fact that you still have a son, Arthur. When they brought Hermione to the infirmary last night, I was heading off to tear him limb from limb.”

“I can understand your anger, Severus.”

“No, I doubt you do, Arthur,” Severus replied, and his scowl had deepened. “My father killed my mother by beating her to death with his fists. Her first injury years before that event was a broken nose, but she didn’t have anyone to stand up for her.” He’d leant forward, as he said fiercely, “Hermione does! I will not allow anyone to harm her. I owe her a great deal, and you would do well to warn any of your offspring who may harbour any malice towards her, and that includes your sainted wife,” and he glanced back to Hermione. “Hermione Granger is my friend, and she _is_ protected.”

Hermione remembered the lurch her heart had made when he’d said that to Arthur, and she slipped her hand back into Severus as she came back from her recollection, and listened as her parents started to tell them both of their plans to move home again, while she finished thinking about what Severus had said next.

“But I will reverse the curse for Hermione, when she wishes me to,” Severus had told Arthur.

At the time, Hermione had felt so special, she still did, and she tried to express what she felt to her parents now, but they were still very shocked by what had happened to her, and she could see that she’d have to give them time. Then she smiled, today she could disappear and give them time to think without her around, and she grasped Severus’ hand. “I think it might be time for us to go home,” she told him.

“Yes, I believe you’re correct,” he replied.

~~~***~~~

It was after three in the morning when Hermione and Severus arrived back at Stone Cottage.

Severus smiled and accepted her into his arms. “What?” he murmured into her hair.

She looked up at him and smiled. “Now, we can truly move ahead,” she told him.

“Yes we can, but I believe you require sleep at present, Hermione.”

Her smile grew. “Thank you for coming with me tonight.”

“My pleasure, after all it benefited me too,” and he chuckled, and his head lowered to hers to give her a good night kiss.


	7. Unexpected new Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Only the plot is mine, the world of Harry Potter is the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Well, here we are at chapter seven, and our story is almost done. I am only planning a couple more chapters for this story. Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her diligent work on this chapter, also to all of you who are reading, and especially for all the comments and kudos, I appreciate every one. Happy reading!_

* * *

The morning after their visit to Australia, Severus received a missive as they were eating breakfast.

> _Dear Severus,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you recovered. Allow me to express my relief that you have survived to enjoy the peace we now have._
> 
> _Would you be free this afternoon for us to catch up? I have a proposal for you on behalf of your godson._
> 
> _Regards  
>  Cissy_

He read the note and turned to Hermione. “Narcissa Malfoy wishes to meet with me.” He watched Hermione’s brow furrow and concern flood her face. “Never fear, Hermione, she does not harbour any malice, they were just as trapped as I was.”

“What do you suppose she wants?”

“She indicates in her note that it concerns Draco,” and he handed her the note.

As Hermione read it, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Severus summoning parchment and a quill to answer. “Are you planning to go?”

“Yes, I believe so,” and his hand came out and covered hers, “but only if you are welcome too.”

“Oh Sev, I’m not certain…” but then she thought about him making the effort yesterday to go back with her to Grimmauld Place, to Harry and Ginny; he’d even answered several questions they had concerning their Potions revision before he’d gone back to the ministry to pick up their Portkey. She nodded, “But I will try.”

“That’s my girl.”

“We have not had a good history,” she told him.

“I am aware of that, but none of them had any choice. To show compassion to any Gryffindor would have been instant death, and you, my witch, were the double curse, a Muggle-born Gryffindor.”

“It did occur to me to wonder about that, especially when you appeared to be protecting us, and Lucius Malfoy could have easily slit our throats, but didn’t. I also often wonder if he intentionally dropped that prophesy in the Department of Mysteries battle…” She went silent for a time. “Anyway, I have to say that Mr Malfoy appears to be a very different wizard at the end from the one I meet in Flourish and Blotts all those years ago, and even Malfoy… I m-mean Draco seems… I don’t know, lost somehow.”

“I think that is a fair assumption,” Severus replied, and then read his note to Hermione. “Dear Cissy. Thank you for your invitation, I am willing to attend, however, you need to be aware that I have a partner now. I have started courting Miss Hermione Granger, and if this changes the circumstances of the friendship I have always maintained with the Malfoy family, then I am truly sorry. Sincerely, etcetera.” Severus waited for Hermione’s reaction, and once she’d nodded, he attached it to the leg of the waiting owl.

They watched the owl disappear out of the open kitchen window, and Hermione couldn’t help herself, she got up and came around the table, hugging him. “Thank you, Sev.”

Severus managed to keep his mind functioning as he held her, her closeness—especially lately—did things to him, making him want to claim her, but he resisted, very aware that their relationship was still very new. “Your friends have accepted me as your beau,” he told her, willingly burying his nose in her freshly washed hair. He chuckled. “A minor miracle, if I may say so.”

“Yes, I do not care what anyone else thinks, but Harry and Ginny matter. They have stood by me, as have Professor McGonagall and Mister Weasley. They are all good people, Mister Weasley especially. I believe he is a good man, and he has been kind to me regardless of the circumstances with his son and Mrs Weasley.” She paused, thinking. “I would say that he puts up with a lot, and I should imagine that Molly would be a difficult woman to live with sometimes.”

Severus chuckled again. “No argument there, my dear, and you have chosen your supporters wisely. Now, it’s equally important that I find out if the friends I care to keep will be as accommodating.”

Hermione nodded her understanding, and she pulled back a little to look at him. “Do you have any other friends you want to keep in touch with?” Her brow furrowed. “You have the advantage over me, my life has been an open book to you, while yours has certainly not been to me. I don’t know your friends,” she stated, looking at him, as she stroked his cheek, and felt him nuzzle her hand.

“No, most of the friends I valued in some way or another are dead.” As he said this, he pulled her into his lap.

Hermione sensed that he needed her close while he spoke of what she knew would be pain and sadness, and she snuggled in without question and prepared to listen to him.

“I was friends with Lily Evans, but of course you know about that, and that ended before I’d left school, but I always cherished my friendship with her.” He felt Hermione nod, he loved having her close like now. “I was also close to Regulus Black…” but his voice drifted off.

When he didn’t keep speaking to prompted. “Sirius’ brother?”

“Yes, but he disappeared.”

“Umm, Severus, didn’t you know? It was his message to Riddle that…” She stopped talking, seeming to remember something, and then she gasped. “Oh, of course you don’t. That was the night you had to leave Hogwarts. Regulus is dead.”

“I thought as much,” Severus replied, barking a mirthless laugh. He took a deep breath. “We all made our fatal mistake on the same night,” and his voice disappeared into a whisper. “We were the first he marked… Regulus, Lucius, Bella, Cissy, Rabastian, Roddy, McNair, Rowle, Mulciber and myself… We were all so young… So stupid,” and his voice disappeared into nothing for a time.

Then he managed to start speaking again, but as he did so his hand had started caressing Hermione’s knee. “We were urged on by people we trusted, and Riddle took complete advantage of us. Roddy Lestrange is the only other friend I trust, but like Lucius he is now unavailable; awaiting his trial.”

“But you were intelligent people, how did Riddle do that?”

“Not all of us were,” he corrected gently, and then took a deep breath. “Remember, Hermione, you only saw the monster Riddle became; you did not meet the man he was before the darkness had consumed him completely. It is also true to say that we did not know his hidden agenda, but he was charming and charismatic; the perfect incarnation of a Slytherin.”

Severus sighed, he had pulled her tighter against him, and as he explained further as his caressing hand moved a little higher. “To start with it was all good times… hedonistic pleasure, and what young adult male wouldn’t be won over by that? Then more was demanded of us, a little deed here, and small white lie there.” He shrugged. “He seemed to know just what to say to get each of us to do what he wanted, but we were foolish to swear undying loyalty to him. We had no idea what we’d signed up for, and by the time we did… it was too late.”

As he’d been talking, lost in what he was saying his hand had strayed still high up Hermione’s leg, and was now caressing the top of her thigh.

She had been listening to him, but had also been very aware of where his hand was, and she opened her legs slightly in invitation, wondering if he would take advantage. “Are you saying that _all_ the people you just mentioned started out n-normal…” she couldn’t think of what to add, so she said, “Only some of them did end up being evil gits.”

“Yes,” and he sighed. “Some of them became just as lost in the darkness as their deluded leader. You have no idea how seductive dark magic is, Hermione, and to someone like me, who’d always been denied everything, it was power and acceptance...” But he abruptly stopped talking. “Perhaps that is a subject for another day.”

“Yes, that might be best,” and she sighed. “You’ve had a very different life to me,” she commented, her voice breathy, becoming more and more lost in his gently moving fingers.

He chuckled softly, he knew exactly what he was doing, and his deep baritone rumbled in her ear, changing the subject. “You like that, don’t you, little witch?” and his chuckle rumbled through his chest again as his finger lightly touched her knickers.

Severus took her attention away from his fingers for a moment as his lips started kissing her again. It was only then that he allowed a single finger to stray close to the elastic of her underwear. He heard her breathing speed up as his finger traced the seam of her knickers, and his tongue invaded her mouth demanding more from her than he had yet.

It made Hermione moan softly. “Oh, yes,” she stated breathily.

However, before things went any further Narcissa’s owl arrived back, and Severus kept her against him but his questing hand disappeared as he summoned the missive from the owl and commanded it to open while he held her against him.

> _Severus,_
> 
> _Thank you for your reply. We would be pleased if Miss Granger accompanied you, and we are very happy for both of you. I am horrified, as I know Lucius is as well, that circumstances dictated that the young woman was treated very badly by us. If she believes herself capable of coming back to a place where such a heinous crime was committed against her, then we would be pleased to see her, so we can offer our congratulations to you both in person. It may also perhaps be our opportunity to become acquainted under different circumstances._
> 
> _Shall we say two thirty?  
>  Cissy_

Severus glanced down at Hermione now occupying herself with fiddling with one of the buttons on his coat. He knew that she was disappointed, but he did not comment, he read her the note.  

“Who does she mean by ‘we’?” she asked, glancing up. “You said Lucius was still being detained.”

“He is, I imagine she means herself and Draco.”

Hermione snorted, she just couldn’t believe that Draco would want anything to do with her. “Why would Draco want to wish me well?”

“I’ve only just started the story from our side, you cannot be expected to understand yet, but did you know that Slytherins make up almost one hundred percent of the British Wizarding Thespian Community?”

It appeared to be a change of subject, but she knew what he was trying to tell her, and she shook her head. “No, I didn’t.”

“Then I would hope that you reserve your judgement until you know the whole story, my dear.”

“Yes, Severus. I can do that.”

“Thank you,” Severus intoned quietly, and lifted her chin so he could thank her more intimately.

They kissed for some time with Hermione clinging to him as his mouth moved with hers, his tongue caressing hers, but it was as his mouth was making its way down the column of her throat a discontented squawk from the owl waiting for its reply parted them, and Severus penned their acceptance and sent the bird on its way.

~~~***~~~

By two fifteen Hermione was ready to go, but found herself very nervous and uncertain of what might happen at their appointment with Narcissa Malfoy. She could not think of anything good that might come about from such a meeting.

She couldn’t concentrate on her studies and was currently sitting idly twirling a quill in her fingers.

Severus came back from his lab in the back garden to see a look of consternation on Hermione’s face, and he knew she was apprehensive about visiting Malfoy Manor. He gazed at her dear face, all screwed up in thought and he wanted to do something to relieve her.

He sat down beside her. “What are you revising, dear heart?”

“Huh!” and her eyes went back to the work in front of her.

“Hermione, you’ve allowed yourself to get overawed. I will be with you, and nothing will happen to you.”

“I know, but…” She sighed. “I’m sorry, Sev, I know you’ll be there, but I’m just nervous.”

“It is understandable that you would be anxious about going somewhere that only holds bad memories for you. Come, we’ll get going, Narcissa owled me again. She wants to show you some of the beauty their estate offers. I believe that she thought it might help.”

“Actually, that’s a good idea,” and she watched him ward the cottage and then pull her against him to side-along her to their destination.

~~~***~~~

They landed in what appeared to be a forest, but when Severus released her and stepped aside, she saw that it was actually the edge of a vast estate. He offered her his arm and when she took it, he tugged her along gently. “Come along, love.”

“Where are we?” Hermione questioned, looking around herself with wide-eyes.

“Malfoy Manor,” said a surprisingly soft and gentle voice from further up the path replied. “I owled Severus about an hour ago,” Narcissa said, walking towards them. “I wanted you to see some of the beauty that our estate has to offer because you have only seen the horrors,” she explained as she arrived in front of them.

“That was very kind of you, Madam Malfoy,” Hermione replied, but took a step closer to Severus.

Narcissa smiled. “It is only a small thing. We owe you a great deal, my dear, and I hope you can find it in your heart to give us a chance to prove to you that we are not the monsters you think us to be.”

“I am trying to keep an open mind, Madam,” Hermione said, her voice starting to disappear. It did help though, that Narcissa Malfoy looked and sounded nothing like her sister, but she had still been there that awful day.

“Thank you,” the blonde witch said. Then she smiled at Hermione, and looked at them both. “You make a handsome couple,” she said, and then rested her hand on Severus’ arm. “Lucius and I always hoped that you would find someone to match your skill and your quick mind, and despite your age difference, I would say you have chosen wisely, Severus.”

“Indeed,” Severus replied. “I agree, Hermione and I are very well suited,” and he placed an arm around Hermione.

Narcissa smiled easily at them. “Then escort us through the rose garden and into my parlour for tea, Severus.”

Hermione watched Severus offer his other arm to Narcissa, and they started down a slight embankment and onto a cobbled path.

As they walked, Hermione’s mind was busy taking in the absolute beauty of the gardens, and the stone work of the manor with its mullioned bay windows and ivy covered stones, and the superb sight of the formal gardens and the white peacocks strutting along amongst the multi-coloured roses. The scent was heavenly, and slowly Hermione started to relax slightly.

To her surprise her companions also refrained from speaking as they walked, and Hermione realised that Narcissa was obviously just as nervous as she was, and this went a long way to starting to bridge the gap.

They passed an hour in the gardens, and tea was very formal, although it was pleasant too. Narcissa’s manners were a little like she remembered her grandmother being as far as the institution of afternoon tea was concerned, and that made her smile quietly.

She knew that Severus was almost a decade younger than the Malfoys, but she did not know the circumstances of their friendship, so she could not comment on that any further, and besides Narcissa gave her plenty of other things to think about.

“The reason I wished to speak with you today,” she said, once they were settled with tea and cakes, “is that I am wishing to organise a study school for Draco and his friends. I have most of the subjects covered between myself and those in our circle of friends, but I have two things to ask.” She took a strategically placed sip of tea. “I have still to find a Potions master and Defence tutor,” and she gave Severus a significant look, but then shifted her upper body towards Hermione. “Then I considered that if I asked Severus to participate… perhaps you and your friends might benefit from taking part as well.”

“Oh!” Hermione gasped. She carefully placed her cup down, as her hand had started to shake.

“In the spirit of building bridges between our two houses,” Narcissa cut in before Hermione had gone any further with her thoughts.

Severus chuckled. “Very shrewd, Cissy.”

“I thought so,” she replied, but then turned back to Hermione. “A genuine offer though, Miss Granger.”

“And I thank you for your thoughtfulness,” Hermione replied, having been given enough time to order her thoughts. “Would your offer include anyone I wished to invite?”

“Within reason. I will not have anyone who is likely to cause trouble.”

“No, I would never invite anyone who would. I was actually thinking for of people like Luna Lovegood, who is not from Gryffindor or Slytherin.”

Narcissa smiled. “She is already here. Xenophilius was Lucius’ second cousin, we took Luna in when he was killed.”

“Oh,” Hermione gasped. “B-But s-she was a prisoner h-here too!”

“Like what happened to you, there are many things that happened that I wish I could undo,” Narcissa told her, placing her hand gently on Hermione’s forearm.

The Gryffindor witch looked down at the witch’s hand, and managed to say, “M-May I have time to consider the offer, please?”

“Of course, my dear.” She turned back to Severus. “Severus?”

“We will discuss it and let you know, Cissy.”

“Very well, I will look forward to your owl,” and she stood, seeming to sense that Hermione was not going to survive too many more surprises. “I’ll show you to the Floo chamber.”

~~~***~~~

They walked out of the Floo and into their sitting room, and Hermione instantly wanted to be against Severus.

He seemed to know this and led her out onto the back porch where it was cooler, and settled into the swing seat with her cuddled up on his lap.


	8. Towards The Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Well, here we are at the end of our tale. Thank you for your kind comments and kudos so far. I apologise for the length between postings, I know I left it on somewhat of a cliff-hanger last chapter, and I know how much I hate it when other writers do that and take a long time to update, as you tend to lose the thread of the story. Many thanks to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter, and Happy Easter everyone. :-)_

* * *

Severus and Hermione sat in the swing seat on their back porch until the stars were bright in the night sky talking about Narcissa’s plan.

“I was surprised by this afternoon,” Hermione stated as they’d spoken of the walk through the garden and the idea of having tutors help them prepare for their exams.

Severus’ mouth turned up slightly. “I knew there would be nothing to fear.”

She smiled in response, and took his hand in both of hers. “Yes, I know,” and she started kissing his fingers as she spoke. “It’s just… it will be a difficult thing to get over.”

“Yes,” and he slid his other hand up to her cheek. “I know it will, please don’t think I’m trying to belittle what you suffered.”

“Oh, I know you’re not,” she told him earnestly. “And Narcissa was right showing me the beauty of the house. It felt like a different place, and while I have no wish to ever visit _that_ room again, her efforts went a long way to calming my mind.”

“So you think her idea worthy?”

“Oh yes, and I’m so happy that she’s asked me to participate, it feels like a step forward… What do you think? I mean, I appreciate you helping me too, and I do not want to make you feel that I appreciate your help any less.”

“Yes, it does,” Severus nodded thoughtfully, “and we can continue on privately as well.”

“I’d like that,” she said, nuzzling his hand as it caressed her cheek.

“As would I,” he said. While they’d been talking his other hand had slipped to her thigh, and his fingers were starting to draw tantalising patterns on her flesh as his eyes drank her in. He lowered his head to hers and they started kissing, and this time his teasing fingers lost no time in starting to ghost up to where they’d finished that morning. His most luscious voice arrived in her ear as he kissed along her jawline. “We’ve passed so many milestones together these last weeks, haven’t we, little witch?”

Hermione was having trouble concentrating on his words as she sensed that something was about to shift, and she forced her lust doped brain into action. “Yes,” and she laughed airily, trying to make it sound casual. “I still remember what you said to me the first day I visited you… and you’ve now had your Firewhisky and your smokes… Is this the last thing on your list? Was this what you were going to say?” she teased, breathily.

“Mmm, what do you think I was going to say?”

“I’m hoping it means that we’re going to embark on a far more personal journey,” and she couldn’t help the blush that started to glow on her cheeks, even as she opened her legs further to allow him better access to her.

 “Oh yes, indeed, dear heart,” his voice rumbled, and his finger finally slipped under the crotch of her soaked underwear and onto her flesh. “And you’d be correct,” he murmured. “Do you think you’d like that?”

She matched him, pulling herself closer to him as she captured his lips in hers and their mouths and tongues battled once more. Then she felt it, his finger start stroking her most private part, and she loved it. She opened her legs as far as she could while still clinging to him. “Oh… Sev,” she moaned breathily.

He snickered, and kept gifting her with more kisses. “So wet,” he whispered against her ear, his finger gently ploughing through her soft sex. “And you feel wonderful.”

“I do?” she asked, in a breathy whisper.

“You most certainly do. Just relax against me.”

“Yes,” she groaned. “Oh yes, Severus,” and she drew his name out, as she gripped him tighter and her thighs began to shake.

“That’s, my love, open your legs for me,” he encouraged.

“Ohh… Ohhh… Oohhh,” he heard her groan and each repetition dropped in pitch. He smiled, he knew what was coming, and he was satisfied when her panting moans ceased and she groaned deeply as she bathed his hand in her juices.

Leaving his finger to swirl idly in her wetness, he kissed her. “Beautiful, little witch,” he murmured, and pulled her close.

She snuggled in closer and sighed. It never occurred to her to reciprocate, well, not until she felt Severus shift slightly, trying to relieve the tightness in his trousers. Then she gasped softly, and her hands strayed to his pants. “Show me what to do,” she whispered.

He did not discourage her, he simply said, “Shift so you’re straddling my lap,” and when she managed to shift on shaky legs, and survived the swing seat bucking wildly with her movement, he took her hand and placed it over the bulge in his trousers. “Rub, like this,” he encouraged, showing her with his hand how to rub.

She established a rhythm, and her eyes came up to his, and she saw him watching her softly. Her mouth started planting little kisses on his.

They were tentative and beautiful, and he realised how very little she knew; this was going to be challenging for him. He was used to fucking witches, and he had never been privileged enough to have a virgin all to himself. Although, she seemed to be a very fast learner, and he allowed her to unbuckle his belt, then the buttons of his fly and delve her hand into his pants.

Hermione was surprised at her own boldness. She had never done any of this before, and after her experiences with other wizards, she’d thought that it was just not going to come naturally to her, but as soon as she had Severus’ member in her hand she wanted to see it.

She got off his lap, with more grace than she thought she had, and sank to her knees between his legs. Her hand pulled him from his trousers and she breathed a sigh, and was instantly drawn to kissing the hot throbbing shaft in her hands.

It was so soft, yet so hard, and without knowing exactly what she was doing she was sucking the head of it into her mouth and licking off the moisture that had gathered there. She heard Severus groan, and her eyes flicked up to his. He was watching her with avid interest, and it gave her courage to employ some of the things she’d read about.

The more enthusiastic she got, the more sounds Severus made, and the more pre-cum his cock made. She found that she rather liked the salty, slightly bitter taste, and she became bolder, pulling his trousers down slightly so she could get to more of him.

Soon she was holding all of him in her hands while her mouth worked. He made a strangled noise, and she felt him tighten under her hands, and then she found her mouth full, she swallowed, and smiled up at him happily.

He sighed. “You make this old man very happy,” he told her, breathily. “It’s a long time since anyone has done that for me.”

She climbed back into his lap. “You’re not old, Severus,” she scolded.

He laughed at her. “Yes, Hermione,” he replied, accepting her into his arms.

They cuddled for a time, swinging gently on the seat, but then he said, “We better get some dinner ready.”

“Oh,” Hermione gasped, looking at the time and realising it was getting quite late. “We got a little carried away,” and she smiled, “very enjoyably carried away.”

“Indeed,” he replied, the corner of his lips tilting up.

“Severus?”

“Yes, Hermione?”

“Do you think I can sleep with you tonight?”

How could he say no? He looked at her. “Just sleep?”

“Perhaps… perhaps not,” Hermione stated impishly.

~~~***~~~

They had toasted sandwiches for dinner and both prepared for bed. Severus was already laying down on his side facing away from her when Hermione turned the bathroom light off. She was grateful, as after her boldness before they’d risen from the swing seat, while she’d been getting ready for bed, nerves had started to creep over her.

She quietly slipped in behind him and gingerly approached his back. She wrapped her arm over his middle and felt him link his fingers with hers. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed hers. “Good night,” his sleepy voice rumbled.

“Good night,” she replied timidly.

Despite wondering whether she’d be able to settle, Hermione woke the next morning, and they were still in the position they’d been in when they’d gone to sleep. She could hear Severus’ long soft breathes and she surmised that he was still asleep.

The first birds had started long ago, but the bedroom was sheltered from the first rays of the sun, so she was uncertain of the time. She wiggled a bit to try and see the clock on his bedside table, and she felt him starting to stir. This was followed by him turning onto his back and then his side to face her.

“Hello,” she offered.

He smiled, but did not say anything as he reached forward and kissed her. The kiss started softly, but soon they were exploring each other’s mouths wantonly, and Hermione was moaning softly.

Taking this as a good sign, Severus rolled her onto her back. “Is this the ‘perhaps not’ you had in mind?” his voice rumbled, as he kissed around to her ear.

“Mmm-hmm,” she sighed in response. “I want you… all of you.”

He stopped his ministrations on her neck and raised himself up enough to look at her. “All of me, ay?”

She gave him a cocky grin, and nodded. “Yes, Severus,” and she boldly stripped her top off over her head, accidently bumping his nose as she did so. “Oh no, love, I’m sorry.”

It hadn’t hurt and Snape was now very occupied in ogling what she’d just exposed to him. However, he glanced up just long enough to see that she was blushing fiercely. “No harm done, my brash little Gryffindor,” he told her. “You’re bolder than your sensibilities,” and he kissed her and then started down her neck towards her breasts. “You’re lovely,” he whispered, once they were at his eye level.

She watched him, mesmerised by his dark eyes devouring her flesh. “Touch me,” she pleaded, the flush suffusing her cheeks starting to spread down her neck.

His hands came up to caress the baby-soft flesh of her breasts and his thumbs ghosted softly over her nipples. He watched her smile at him as she arched her back at his touch and hissed in a breath.

Then her hands were pulling at his tee-shirt and her legs were opening under him as her feet tried to push down his sleep pants. “Hermione, take your time, love,” he laughed, watching her chewing on her lip in concentration as she attempted to disrobe him. “We’ve got as long as we like.”

“Yes, but I want… need you,” she pleaded.

His hand slipped up to her cheek and he shushed her. “As long as we like, love,” he reiterated. “Let’s just take it slow.”

Her breathing had become laboured as she worked to free them of their sleepwear and she tried to contain her emotions.

“Shh,” and he started kissing down her body, dipping his tongue into her navel and then sucking on it. “It will be better if we go slower,” but as his hand arrived at its destination, his thoughts were juxtaposed to his words. He was almost gritting his teeth to stop himself from simply burying himself into her. He was determined to make this as pleasant as possible for her, and too that end he spread her thighs further with his hands and licked her sweet quim. It quivered under his touch and she rocked her hips as her voice rose with her approaching orgasm.

She started chanting his name and pushing herself closer to his mouth.

He grasped her hip with one hand so it wouldn’t all end with him sustaining a broken nose, and he worked diligently on bringing her to completion.

Her voice was rising higher and higher, her thighs shook violently and then she stilled above him, panting while she wailed as she came, and that was when he did it. Quickly wiping his mouth on the sheet he surged upward and took hold of his aching cock. He rubbed it up and down her convulsing flesh before starting the journey he’d been waiting so patiently to begin the day she had turned up in his hospital room wearing that sweet blue sundress. He’d wanted to rip that dress off her so he could have his way with her right then and there, even as he realised that day that he’d been far too weak to even get out of bed.

Well he wasn’t now. “This may be uncomfortable,” he whispered, nibbling her ear as he spoke, “but the soreness will only last a little time,” he assured her.

“Do it,” she replied, taking his face in her hands and locking her eyes with his as she said it.

Her words urged him on, and Severus couldn’t hold back any longer. He surged forward, filling her.

Pain passed through her eyes momentarily, but she held his gaze, and as she became accustomed to the invasion into her body she experimentally squeezed her internal muscles around his girth and moaned. “Move… please,” she demanded.

Severus pulled almost out and pushed back in, and she moaned again, so he did it again, harder this time. Then he was lost, and he took all she was offering him, whispering a contraceptive spell as he started working on giving her another orgasm before he lost his battle with his own.

He didn’t last long, but he made his point, and he did indeed hold off long enough for her to come once more before he did the same with a long growling groan, after which she welcomed him into her arms and hugged him.

“Thank you, thank you,” she mumbled, kissing his neck and face as he regained his breath.

“You speak like this is a one off,” he said, his voice still breathy. “We can do this every day, twice a day if we want.”

Hermione giggled. “And I can’t wait, because this is amazing.”

Severus groan. “A monster I’ve created,” he laughed.

“Your monster, Sev,” she corrected, and she laughed, kissing him sweetly.

“My lovely monster,” he crooned softly, kissing her lips before they dozed off again.

~~~***~~~

Once they had managed to drag themselves from their bed Hermione spared the time after breakfast to write to Harry and Ginny, as well as Neville, telling them that she had been handed the perfect revision opportunity and inviting them to attend with her.

By the evening, Harry and Ginny had replied that they thought it would be very difficult for them. They seemed so uncertain that Hermione became convinced that they would say no.

Neville on the other hand was very positive. He really had grown up well, and she suspected that it helped that he would get to spend time with Luna as well, and he said yes immediately. The Longbottoms also lived in Wiltshire near the Malfoys, and Neville wrote back saying yes, and asking when it would start.

Severus wrote to Narcissa and told her that Hermione and her friend Neville Longbottom would be attending, and she’d written back that she had her Transfiguration tutor organised for the next day if they so desired, so they could start then.

On reading this, Severus hoped that it was not Sabrina Nott; he could not abide that witch, but she was a friend of Narcissa’s and she was quite a talented at Transfiguration. However, last time she and Severus been in a room together she’d spent the entire time trying to tempt him to her bed , and he’d spent the entire time scowling at her and removing her wandering hands from his person.

~~~***~~~

Harry and Ginny had indeed decided that it would be too strange, but Neville was already there when Hermione and Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor.

“Hey, ‘Mione,” Neville said, but that was as far as anyone get before Hermione was pushed away from Severus in a flurry of perfumed silk.

“Severus, dear,” Sabrina Nott simpered coquettishly. “It’s _so_ _good_ to see you.”

“Unhand me, Madame,” Severus snapped, and glared at Narcissa who was rushing to intervene as Severus slapped the witch’s hands away and turned to find Hermione.

He was livid when he found that Hermione had been knocked to the floor by the witch’s hearty shove to get her out of the way, but he was also surprised to see Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy working together to help her up.

“Are you injured, Hermione?” Severus asked, as Hermione was sat in a chair.

Hermione smiled at him wanly but nodded that she was all right, and he then turned on Sabrina. “What was that? You are the rudest witch I believe I’ve ever met,” he ranted. Then he turned on Narcissa. “If she remains, we do not. You know my history with this witch, why did you think that anything would have changed, Cissy?”

“Now come, Severus,” Sabrina interceded. “You can’t honestly tell me that you’re with this… child,” and she sneered at Hermione. “Isn’t she a mu…”

“If you finish that word, you will never speak again,” Severus seethed.

“Yes, Sabrina, that word is not used in this house,” Narcissa cut in angrily.

Sabrina sneered. “It used to be, and it’s quite fitting I think,” she said.

While this had been happening, Hermione had recovered and she was now stalking towards the dark-haired witch with a scowl on her face. “I assume you’re Madam Nott. I am Hermione Granger, and I wish to inform you that there are now anti-discrimination laws in place in the wizarding world. If you wish to call me derogatory names then do so at your own risk,” and her eyes travelled around the gathered company once they’d made their point with the witch in question. Then she turned to Narcissa. “My apologies, Madam Malfoy, thank you for your kind invitation, but I will not be staying to be insulted. Transfiguration is not a subject I have any issues with.”

Narcissa thought quickly. “Then perhaps you would consider helping instead of Sabrina,” she replied slyly, as she froze the dark-haired witch out.

“You can’t be serious, Cissy. Wouldn’t you rather have me than…” and she scowled as she looked Hermione up and down, “this?”

“When I invited Miss Granger, I asked her not to include any trouble-makers, but I’ve just realised that _I_ have inadvertently included one.” Narcissa turned to Draco. “Draco, please see Madam Nott off the property!”

“Yes, Mother,” Draco said, and extended his arm to the livid witch. “This way, Madam.”

As soon as they were gone, Narcissa turned back to Hermione and Severus. “My apologies, Severus, Hermione. I must admit I’d forgotten what a nasty cow Sabrina could be.” She indicated the door. “Shall we get started?”

“Are you certain you’re all right, Hermione?” Severus whispered, taking her arm.

“I’m a little shaken, but I am fine. I suppose I will always meet that sort of discrimination from people like her, so I must learn to overcome it.”

~~~***~~~

That evening over dinner, Hermione was still saying how much she’d enjoyed teaching the Transfiguration class.

“It helped that everyone there wanted to learn,” Severus added.

There had been a class of ten, and Hermione had to admit how shocked she’d been that so many of the Slytherins from their year were now Azkaban residents. The class had consisted of Luna and Neville, Draco, Blaise Zabini, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davies, and none of the Slytherins had given her a moment’s trouble. There had also been Susan Bones and Mandy Brocklehurst, and Hermione had found the company of the lot of them very pleasant.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Hermione replied, smiling. “Mind you, I did think there for a moment that the whole thing was going to stop before it had even started this morning.”

“Yes,” Severus said, blowing a plume of smoke away from her as he took a drag of his cigarette. “I suppose I should have warned you about her.”

“But you didn’t know she was going to be there.”

“No, I didn’t. Although, I had spared a hope when I learned that it was Transfiguration today that it wasn’t her that Cissy had organised.” He stubbed out his cigarette and freshened the air with a charm. “And you were right with what you said this morning, you will still find a lot of pure-blood witches are that nasty.” Then he chuckled wickedly. “However, word will have spread now that you’ve stuck up for yourself, and that you have the Wizengamot on your side. I do not think you will have any more problems like that,” Severus said.

And she didn’t. The entire two weeks of the revision school went like a dream, and she was now facing her first exam the next morning. However, she was facing it with new allies on her side. Whilst she could not say that she had new friends yet, they had all made significant progress in getting to know people who had turned out to be nothing like they’d expected.

However, the test would come when they were all at Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry and Ginny were the exceptions to the rule; most people were already there in preparation for tomorrow, but Hermione and Severus were Flooing into Minerva’s office at eight thirty the following morning.

“It is time for bed, dear heart,” Severus declared after watching her trying and failing to manage a wand movement that he knew was securely in her head. “Come, you have stuffed your pretty head with so many facts, now allow them time to sink in before the morning.”

“I wish I could stop thinking,” Hermione said nervously.

“You know everything you need to know, you’ll be fine.”

“But I can’t just be fine, Severus, I must be wonderful. I must get everything right.”

“You will, love,” he said, rubbing her shoulders. “Stop panicking.” He took her hand and started leading her to bed. “Come, allow me to relax you,” and as he was speaking he started undressing her.

“You’re being very understanding,” Hermione told him.

The corner of his mouth tilted up. “Who says I’m not doing this because I want something,” he whispered close to her ear before placing a kiss under it.

She stepped out of her skirt and laughed. “Beware the Slytherin telling you he’s doing it all for you,” she said.

His mouth arrived on her neck. “Indeed, my darling, you’re learning,” and then he was kissing her as he undid her bra. “It’s very suspect when that happens, isn’t it?” Now he was backing her towards the bed. “In you get,” he told her as he started undressing himself, then becoming impatient and vanishing his clothing as climbed in after her.

“Oh, Severus,” she murmured, welcoming him into her arms.

His mouth arrived on hers and they kissed for some time as his hands wandered over her body while hers did the same to him.

“You’re doing well, relax for my, love. I’ll turn that brain off yours off,” he murmured, chuckling darkly as his hand slipped down between them.

Her legs opened without her thinking and he set up an unhurried pace against her slippery quim, his fingers dancing over the soft flesh.

Hermione quickly became lost in his ministrations, and his rumbling chuckle of victory at relaxing her sent her over the edge into a toe-curling orgasm. As she came down from her high, her feet started pushing him closer, urging him to go up inside of her.

 “You make me forget everything,” she purred, as he took the hint and started joining them together. “These last weeks have been blissful,” she said, giving him a kiss. “I can’t wait for the next year, the next ten, twenty… the next forever,” she gushed, her exhausted brain babbling as her eyes closed in pleasure.

Severus smiled at her, even as his eyes rolled back in his head once he was sheathed inside her and had started moving. “Neither can I,” he murmured, and set about relaxing her further.

~~~***~~~

The next morning Hermione stood outside the doors of the Great Hall with her fellow NEWT examination candidates, and she smiled at the wizard in black waiting with the Headmistress for the doors to open and admit the candidates.

They were all very quiet, too nervous to speak, and then suddenly the doors creaked as they opened, and they were admitted to the hall.

“Please take your seat. One person per desk,” the invigilator stated evenly. “Don’t touch your paper until I give you permission. Firstly we will make certain that you’re all here.” He looked at a floating list off to his left and said, “Bones, Susan?”

“Present.”

“Brocklehurst, Amanda?”

“Present.”

“Granger, Hermione?”

Hermione answered that she was present and then listened as the elderly wizard went through the remainder of the names. Once he’d asked Ginny if she was present and her friend had answered, Hermione was shocked that he then asked Blaise Zabini if he was there. There was no Ron, and she realised that this was the first time she’d even noticed. She glanced at Harry who seemed to know what she wanted, and she saw him mouth, “Later,” and she looked back to the front.

Hermione did not give it another moment’s thought as she completed her paper, but once they were walking out afterwards, Harry and Ginny caught up with her.

“Molly’s livid, he’s gone to work with George. He told his mother that he was never coming back to school, that Fred and George hadn’t finished their NEWTs either and look what they’d managed to do.”

“Mum will settle down though,” Ginny said, as they stopped at the Great Doors.

“Hello,” Hermione said to Severus.

“Hello, Hermione,” Severus replied, and then nodded to Harry and Ginny. “Mr Potter, Miss Weasley.”

“Sir,” they replied in unison.

“Are you ready to go home, Sev?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, love,” he replied, and she smiled at the looks of shock on her friend’s faces at his unguarded banter with her.

She chuckled softly as they bid everyone goodbye and started towards the gates. She liked having Severus all to herself, and she hugged his arm as they walked. “Thank you for doing this for me,” she said softly, as they walked.

“Doing what?” he asked, turning his head to look at her as they strolled.

“Being there for me,” she replied.

“I will always ‘be there for you’, as you put it. If you would like me to be,” he replied.

She smiled. “Yes, Severus. Yes, I would like that very much.”

“Then I shall be, little witch,” he replied, and they stopped at the gate post to kiss.

In some ways this was better than a flowery declaration of love, but Hermione would soon find out that there was much more to come.

~~~***~~~

Much to the surprise of both Hermione and Severus, Hermione received an owl from Ronald Weasley almost exactly twenty eight days after she’d punished him for his infidelity. She read the carefully worded apology and looked quizzically at Severus. “Why now, what’s it been, a month?”

Her question made the Potions master burst into peals of laughter.

“What’s so funny, Sev?”

“Yes, darling girl, it’s been exactly enough time for one cycle,” and he collapsed into helpless laughter in his favourite chair.

“One cycle? What?”

Severus wiped his eyes and managed to say between snorts and chuckles. “I’ll bet you any money you wish that Mr Weasley is experiencing menstruation for the first time.”

“Oh? Oh!” and Hermione started laughing too. “Then I believe I shall need to consider his request for approximately five days,” and she grinned wickedly.

“That’s my girl,” he managed, before they both started laughing once more.

Hermione sent Ron an answer exactly six days after she received his owl informing him that he was to meet Professor Snape in Headmistress McGonagall’s office and that the Professor would rectify his problem.

Severus had come home very happy that day, and with a glorious tale to tell her via their small Pensieve.

~~~***~~~

Of course, Hermione did spectacularly in her NEWTs, and as a result she was offered many apprenticeships and scholarships. She ended up studying at Cambridge, the wizarding branch, and she obtained masteries in Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. Although, her best Potions tuition came from her partner in all things in the privacy of their lab in the back yard of their home.

They researched and developed together, while tending their mail-order Potions business – Owl Wings Potions. They were prodigiously happy, and did very well living on the edge of the North Sea. The isolation suited them perfectly; there were no uninvited guests.

Hermione completed her studies, but they hadn’t done anything about making their arrangement more permanent. It was the birth of Harry and Ginny’s first baby the year Hermione graduated from university that prompted Severus to ask Hermione to marry him.

Severus had watched Hermione accepting the tiny newborn into her arms with the care and reverence of someone truly awed, and he wanted her to be able to do that with a baby of their own too. So that night he made a plan. As with all things, their most happy moments happened at their cottage, and after dinner that night he went down on bended knee, having disappeared for an hour that afternoon to procure a ring.

“Hermione, you have become as essential to me as breathing. We live, work and love together, and I could not think of it being any other way. I love you.” He waited while she gasped and caressed his face. “Will you marry me, dear heart?”

Tears sprang to her eyes. “Yes, oh yes, Sev,” and she came down to meet him, kissing him and murmuring between kisses, “Yes,” and then she pulled back and looked at him. “I love you too,” she told him.

Then they wasted no time in organising a small wedding. Hermione’s parents and her little brother had come back to England just after Hermione’s NEWT’s , and to her surprise had settled and opened their practice in the closest village to Severus and Hermione’s cottage, so they were within driving distance of them, even though the last fifteen minutes of the drive was strictly four-wheel drive only.

It was summer, and it was easy to find a suitable place for a wedding in the picturesque village where the Granger’s had come to live. Hermione’s father gave her away, and Ginny walked down the aisle with her, just as Hermione had done for her just after their NEWTs had finished.

Draco stood with Severus and Hermione and he married quietly, and celebrated with their small group of friends into the wee hours of the next morning.

~~~***~~~

It was now ten years since the war, and Severus had watched Hermione being handed their first child as soon as she’d laboured through the night to bring him into the world. That had been almost three years ago now, and he watched now from the comfort of his favourite swing seat as their son Thaddeus played with the Potter and Malfoy children on the lawn in front of him, supervised by Thomas Granger, who was a first year Gryffindor this year. His in-laws sat beside him, chatting quietly, and the other couples formed a larger circle around the grassed area.

Never had he envisaged having such a perfect future when he’d woken up from his coma in St. Mungos instead of dying after the Great Battle of Hogwarts all those years ago. His eyes panned over to Hermione carrying a heavy platter of cold meat out to the table, and he rose gracefully from his seat and took it off her. “You shouldn’t be carrying that, dear heart,” he told her, and placed it on the already laden table.

It was their turn to host the Sunday gathering of friends, and their garden was alive with everyone in their circle of friends. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to Draco and Astoria, with Neville and the heavily pregnant Luna on the other side of them. Luna and Neville were expecting twins any day.

The only one without someone with her was Narcissa, she was still wearing black, but at least she was socialising again. Lucius had died in Azkaban last year. He’d been a wreck of a man when he’d gone in, and he’d just slowly faded away. It had all been very sad, but Severus thought it best not to comment on what might have been.

He curled his arms around Hermione from behind as they watched their guests before lunch started, and the little resident in her belly tried to kick his hand away as he rubbed her distended tummy. He chuckled, “Temper, temper, my little one,” he told his unborn daughter.

“Ow!” Hermione complained, before looking around and pulling his head down for a kiss. “Isn’t this just perfect?”

“Yes, most acceptable,” and he kissed her again. “Thank you for insisting on seeing me all those years ago when I was in the infirmary.”

Hermione smiled. “Thank you for allowing it. While I did enjoy being your reader, my love. I do much prefer being your wife.”

“Yes, I prefer it that way as well, little witch. Yes, indeed,” he chuckled, and they went to sit with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading, see you all next story. :-) One Red Shoe_


End file.
